Time Is Just A Word !
by Talonarid
Summary: Widowmaker confronts Tracer after the assassination of Mondata and surrenders to her and wishes for death, but unexpected turns take place and Tracer starts to fall for her long-time antagonist, But would she ever be able to trust her? would Widowmaker be able to claim redemption or will she break in the process? The story will continue after a short time. Widowmaker x Tracer
1. That's not me

It was midnight, Tracer was on the roof of her house, The sound of rain filled the night as Tracer was looking at the clouds in the sky, Thunders making it even more enjoyable for her, Rain landing on her skin, It felt good. She was still sad about what widowmaker did... the fact that she couldn't stop widowmaker even bothered her more, Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, She didn't do anything and pretend she didn't hear it and then blink backwards behind the sound source, To her surprise she saw widowmaker and she quickly looked back and pointed her gun at Tracer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tracer yelled, Anger in her voice could be noticed easily.

"I'm here because I want it to end right now, Either i kill you, Or you kill me." She answered, Her voice wasn't as powerful as before and it shocked Tracer. "So you're here to die." Tracer said, Her grip on her weapons ready to fight. Widowmaker didn't do anything.

She did the first move as she blinked to Widowmaker's right and shoot her, She easily dodged it, But didn't attack back. "Why don't you fight then? Are you scared the duel will finish before it starts?" She yelled again, Rain has gotten even faster at that moment.

"Maybe." That was widowmakers only answer, Which indeed made Tracer angry.

"I swear to god Ii will kill you Amélie, And I will do it bloody painful." Tracer had lost it, She was in complete 'rage-out'.

The name Amélie ranged in widowmaker's head, memories begging to appear but she resisted, a massive headache welcoming her, She lost focus, Her hands covering her head, Visions attacking her, Visions of her tied to a chair and talon enforcers in front of her injecting her some sort of chemical that burned through her veins, She was screaming in pain and begging for mercy, But talon enforcers only laughed maniacally.

Tracer used the situation and shot widowmaker in the abdomen, She screamed in pain and fell on the ground not realizing what just happened, pain surrounded her as she groaned in agony She looked at her stomach and saw blood on her outfit. 'Shit', She tried to stand up but Tracer blinked near her and grabbed her arm and twisted it to her back. Widowmaker yelled in pain, Her hand probably broken from the pressure.

"I follow orders... Just like you... But I'm in the bad side and you're in good's... *cough*... If you knew why I do all this... you would understand. aaagh" She cried out, Her other hand applying pressure on her abdomen wound blood covering her hand.

"I don't Care what your reasons are', I'm going to shoot your bloody head off," Tracer yelled and applied even more pressure on widowmaker's hand. She groaned in pain and looked at her wound, it was bleeding badly, She never expected Tracer to hit her actually, Well at least she herself never would hit her. Tracer pointed her pistol toward Amélie's head.

"Any last words, Luv?" Tracer said in disgust.

widowmaker cared about Tracer, Although she would never admit it, She hadn't felt anything for years but still, she felt something toward Tracer, She didn't know what it was, but the fact that she felt something annoyed her so much...

Tracer finally let go of her hand and stood up in front of her.

"I had to..." widowmaker whispered. she shut her eyes and yelled when massive pain welcomed her in her abdomen, Tracer hit widowmaker's wound with her leg and her whole power, Widowmaker's eyes blackened and she crawled into herself.

"YOU HAD TO? Is that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing... You're a bloody ruthless assassin who doesn't give a damn thing about other human beings, You're disgusting, You don't feel anything" She shouted and hardened her grip on her pistols, ready to shoot.

"Yeah... You're right, I can't feel anything, emotionless... But... I never wanted to hurt you... talon told me either I kill him or you... and if I chose none... they would find you and torture you to death." She said, not able to look into Tracer's eyes "I've been tortured... multiple times... because I didn't kill you when they ordered me to, and believe me... It wasn't pleasant"

Tracer was lost in thoughts... She was shocked, It was the last thing she expected her to say... She thought widowmaker hated her, She always thought she never got hit from widowmaker because of her own skills and ability, now she knew that Amélie missed on purpose...

"How can I believe that you're not lying?" She narrowed her eyes with her pistols still toward Amélie's head. Amélie slowly tried to pull her outfit zip down with her good arm, it reached her chest. Tracer eyes widened in surprise, She could see the mark of hot steals as a big 'T' which stood for Talon, and the mark of sharp knives and whip on Amélie's skin... She froze...

"It's only a small part of what they did to me... They tortured me with water, fire, knife and every possible tool... All because I wasn't able to kill The Famous Tracer." Amélie's voice and body were shaking hard, She could feel it... The coldness, The pain, things she wasn't used to and could not explain why they were happening... it was something new to her and to her surprise it was nice to feel... something, even pain.

Tracer body filled with grief and confusion. They were monsters, She just couldn't believe it... how could someone do something like this. She didn't know what to do, She just lowered her gun and stared at the ground feeling guilty and responsible for all Amélie's pains.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry." Tracer said tears of regret filled her eyes. widowmaker didn't have the strength say anything, She was losing consciousness, Tracer had to do something... she lifted her up and blinked toward her safe house, She couldn't go to Winston's...

She reached her house in seconds. She opened the door with her arm.

The house was a medium-sized house, Well it was a safe house after all... It had a normal living room with one bedroom at the corner and two bathrooms. She walked to the bedroom and put Amélie on the bed paying attention no to hurt her hand, She was breathing harshly and unordered, Tracer checked her pulse, It was so slow that it could nearly be felt, Her wound was still bleeding badly, She ran to the restroom and looked for disinfection and bandages, She found some from her emergency kit and took them and blinked near Amélie.

She had to take Amélie's outfit off so she could clean her wound. 'What the bloody hell... I... I should take her clothes off right?' She thought to herself. She was attracted to Amélie's body and beauty, she wouldn't like her to know that though, But she was in no situation to think about that right now, Amélie's breathing was getting harsher and she was sweating terribly. Tracer slowly unzipped the front of Amélie's outfit, She took a deep breath and took the outfit off from Amélie's hands. It was a full-body outfit, She had to take it off at least until Amélie's wound.

She tried her best not to look at Amélie's bare body in front of her. she started pouring disinfection on her wound, Amélie cried out. 'God put mercy upon me... This is a torture I'm not trained for...' Tracer finished disinfecting her wound, she took the bandage and tied it up around Amélie's wound, trying hard to stay focused and pay attention to her task but her eyes were begging her to do the opposite, But she resisted. finally, she was finished, She put Amélie's outfit back on and sighed in frustration.

"God, woman, How are you so beautiful." She complained out loud. She noticed that her hands were coloured in blood, She went into the restroom and washed her hands, Her body shivered from the feeling of Amélie's blood on her hands, 'Why did I shoot her? What was I thinking? If something happens to her I can't forgive myself'. She dried her hands and walked back to bed and laid by Amélie's side and stared at her, She was indeed divine, Her black hair on her face covering her elegant closed eyes, Her comely lips urging Tracer to almost attach her's with them. 'Why would Talon do this to you...' She thought. She stroke Amélie's hair out of her face and put her thumb on Amélie's chick, The touch of her skin trembled Tracer's body. She checked Amélie's temperature by her forehead, She was literally burning in fever, She chuckled grievously... 'I almost killed you... You shouldn't go easy on me next time,' She caressed Amélie's Hair slowly, her breathing was somewhat acceptable now. Tracer yawned and closed her eyes and after some minutes, She fell asleep, her hand in Amélie's hair.


	2. Friendship

**Hi guys, So this is the second chapter, And I'm trying my best to make it interesting and good, Please comment and feedback so i can improve my writing, Thank you all :P And please comment if i should continue or not, Cause I'm not sure if i should. Cya :X**

* * *

Amélie Woke up with the worst headache she could imagine having, Her eyes couldn't see too well but she could see someone laying by her side. 'What the hell? Who's this? was I dreaming or something? wasn't I shot by Tracer?' So many questions striking her mind, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened her eyes, Now that she could see better she saw Tracer laying in the bed with her back toward Amélie. 'What the hell am I doing here with her, In a freakin bed?' She tried to stand up but she almost yelled by the pain in her abdomen, She closed her eyes and bite her lips so she wouldn't yell, She slowly looked back at Tracer and realized she was still asleep, Relief filled her body, She started looking around for some escape route, She tried to stand up but as soon as she was on her legs she fell on the ground, The scene of her falling on the ground brought up memories...

 **Talon soldiers throw Amélie on the ground, One of them laughed, "Oh boy, Boss is going to love this one, And so do I, Maybe we should have some fun with her before the boss comes." He smirked and started to move toward her, She started to crawl back but she hit a wall at the end, "Don't you dare to touch me." She yelled, Tears starting to fall from her eyes, But the soldier didn't seem to care. "Oh honey, don't cry, It's not gonna hurt ya, Off course if you are unconscious, Otherwise it's gonna hurt pretty damn good." He said and started laughing and took Amélie's hand but she hit his hand with her other hand, He groaned and slapped her in the face, "You wanna disobey me? You are going to die here little girl" He slapped her again...**

"No Please, Don't touch me, Please stop it." She cried out.

"Amélie... Amélie... It's me Tracer, Hey, It's okay you're safe." Tracer tried to calm her down, and it seemed to work, Amélie opened her eyes and stared at Tracer for a bit, Then her body started to relax, Her eyes were full of tears begging to fall but she didn't want Tracer to see her crying, Off course Tracer noticed her watery eyes. "What do you want from me? Why didn't you let me die? What you wanna do experiments on me? Cause if you are I'm going to kill you all" She tried to be threatening but her trembling voice ruined her plan.

"What? No... I just couldn't kill you after what you told me." Tracer confessed, Looking deep into Amélie's eyes, Amélie broke the gaze and stared at the ground. "It was better for both of us if you had let me die," Amélie said, Her voice and body were shaking hard, She had her hands around herself and her legs by her chest like a helpless child. It wasn't something Tracer was used to, She was used to the deadly Widowmaker who only killed and followed orders... "What scared you this much?" Tracer asked Noticeable pity in her voice.

"Why would I tell you? Why you're trying to show that you care? You don't give a damn, And you have the right to, I'm a murder, I don't deserve any kindness." She said, The first drop of tear freed itself from her eye, But she quickly streamed it away with her hand and made a serious face, Still staring at the ground, Trembling from the memories. Tracer eyes started to tear up a little by seeing Amélie in such a circumstance, It truly shocked her through the bone to see Amélie crying and be this helpless.

"You have the right to think like that but I assure you that I care," Tracer said a complaining tone in her voice. "Said the person who tried to kill me last night," Amélie whispered.

"YOU came to me, YOU didn't fight me, YOU angered me, For god sake's you just murder the most beloved person I ever knew and you come and stand in front me and expect me to do nothin', Do you even feel anythin'?" She raged at her but the second words came out of her mouth she regretted it. Amélie's expression changed and her lip started to twitch by emotions attacking her. Tracer was right, She had every right to kill her, After all, Amélie was an assassin and a ruthless one.

"Yo... You're right... I'm sorry... You're right." She said, Sobbing in between her words, She was losing control over her emotions, Tears streaming down her eyes, She tightened her grip around her legs and put her head between them. Tracer quickly reacted and embraced her with her hand and sit near her. "No, No, I didn't mean that I'm sorry I'm really sorry I didn't mean any of that I'm such a stupid person, It's not your fault. Hey, Look at me." She tried to make eye contact and somehow Amélie's head came up and she looked into her eyes.

"Look, It's not your fault, It's talon's fault that you did all that, And I don't care what others say, I'm sure you have some emotions and feeling still left in there." She pointed at Amélie's chest and smiled at her. Amélie always liked her smile, It made her feel better and happier, And it was the first time anyone smiled at her in a while, Even Tracer. Her body started to relax a bit, And she had stopped sobbing.

"Why do you care about me? I don't deserve it." Amélie said, Sadness in her voice. Tracer gives her another warm smile, "you do, And you need help right now to hide from Talon and become the person you were."

"The person I was is dead now," Amélie said coldly.

"Well, then you'll become someone even better' " Tracer said trying hard to make Amélie feel better. And she succeeds when Amélie smiled a little. "Come on now, you need to rest a little." Tracer stood up and helped Amélie to stand up as well, As she grabbed her she noticed blood on her outfit.

"Oh shit, your wound is bleeding again, Come and lay her' while I get some bandages." She helped Amélie toward the bed, She then ran toward her medkit and took some bandage and disinfection. while she was doing all that Amélie wondered to herself... How was she bandaged? Did Tracer bandage her? But then how did she do it, Her clothes were full body ones. Tracer ran toward her and sat near her and prepared the bandage.

"How did you bandage me ?" Amélie asked casually. Tracer indeed did not expect such a question as she dropped the bandage and panicked, Her reaction made Amélie chuckle. "Well... I mean... I... you were... Well yeah, you were injured and I bandaged you." She gave Amélie an awkward smile with her eyes wide open. "So you admit that you took my clothes off?" Amélie tried to give the mood some humor. And the look on Tracer's Face was incredibly funny to watch. She smiled at her and waited for an answer.

"NO, NO... I mean yes... What was I suppose to do ?" Tracer said with a slight frown and a complained voice and she was annoyed by Amélie enjoying this. Amélie's smile hadn't gone away yet. "Well, that makes you a pervert do you agree?" Amélie asked with a serious voice and her eyebrows up high. Tracer eyes widened even more and her mouth was gesturing an expression like 'What?'.

"So please remind me next time that I should let you die rather than be forced to look at your magnificent body... I did not just say that." She said groaning in frustration. "Magnificent? Do people still use that word?" Amélie asked with her smile even more alive. "And so you do confess that you peeked at my body while bandaging me?" She added.

"I went through hell to get you down here and make you live, Shouldn't I be rewarded?... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME... Please stop asking questions, I tried my best to not look at your body." Tracer was angry yet amused by Amélie being happy and making fun of her. "Since you're begging I'll stop," Amélie said, But then suddenly her body shivered and her sight blackened, She yelped in pain and embraced her stomach with her hand.

"OH MY GOD, Are you okay Amélie?" Tracer asked, The word Amélie ranged in Widowmaker's head, She groaned and tried to resist the memories, But to her surprise, the memories disappeared and she didn't feel dizzy anymore. "I'm... I'm fine... It was just a mental attack." Amélie answered, gasping for air. "Are you sure? you don't seem so good" Tracer asked concerned. "Yes, I'm sure." Was the only answer by Amélie.

"Hey... Do you have anything for me to wear? I should get rid of this outfit" Amélie asked. Tracer thought for a moment then answered, "Yeah I actually do. But I don't think my clothes are your favourites. It's just a tank top and a short." Amélie seemed annoyed but she didn't have any options.

"It's better than nothing I suppose," Amélie answered. Tracer went toward her closet and got a yellow tank top with a bunny picture on it and a pink shorts and brought them to Amélie. Amélie's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the shorts. "Why don't you just wear your underpants... It's not like it's covering more than that." She complained. "Well you can go with your underwears if you're more comfortable with them" Tracer whispered with eyes locked on Amélie's body. "First thing stop staring at my body" Tracer started blinking and looking around pretending that she wasn't looking at her. "Second thing... I don't Have anything underneath this." Amélie whispered with a slight smile on her face, Tracer's mouth dropped by hearing that but she tried to keep her cool.

"Well I'm going to change," Amélie said looking at Tracer. Tracer nodded but she just sat there looking into Amélie's eyes. "Wait, Is this that rewarding thing? You give me clothes and you'll be rewarded by watching me change?" Amélie asked with a curious voice and face. Tracer's chicks changed colours. "What? No, No, I'll give you space to change." She said and ran off toward the living room. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought to herself. She sat on the couch near the room and as she was looking around she noticed that she has a view on Amélie from the living room, She quickly looked at the other direction, But something begged her to peek at her while she was changing. She slowly looked back toward the room and saw Amélie naked with her back toward Tracer. Tracer's mouth dropped to the ground by the sight of Amélie's bare body, She shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Her heart dropped out of her mouth when she saw that Amélie was turning around, She moved her head to the other side so quickly that she could hear her neck bones crushing, But it wasn't quick enough. "WOW, I really can't trust you can I?" Amélie shouted and ran and closed the door, Tracer bit her lips and closed her eyes and cursed herself for doing that.

After some minutes Amélie opened the door and came outside of the room, Tracer turned and gazed at her, She looked like an angel made by the seductive devil himself, Her beautiful shaped legs with that tight shorts and the loose tank top which she could roughly see through, It was indeed beautiful. "THIS IS A TORTURE," Tracer yelled, But then she realized that she said it out loud, She just closed her eyes and cursed herself. Amélie just laughed, The sound of her laugh brought joy to Tracer's body.

"Hey. Can we sleep for a couple of hours? I'm really tired and I still don't know why it's still night." Amélie asked waiting for Tracer to come back to reality and answer her. "Well you were asleep for a couple of days and it's 1:00 AM right now and yes you can go to sleep," She said casually trying to hide every embarrassing thing she had done in a couple of minutes ago. "Well... I'm a bit... Alright, good night." Amélie said with a nervous look on her face and quickly turned toward the bedroom and walked toward the bed. "Hey." Tracer stopped her. "Are you scared?" She asked. Amélie's head angled toward the ground and her hands were playing with each other behind her back. "Yes." She answered.

"It's Okay I'll come and sleep with you" Tracer answered without thinking for even a second, If Amélie needed her she would be there for her, But the second she remembered Amélie's clothes her eyes twitched. 'Oh god, this is going to be hard.'


	3. Emotions

**So, guys, I've maybe changed the lore a little bit and maybe attached some other things to it, Sorry for that :P**

 **Please tell me if anything is bad or wrong about my story, PLEASE comment that would be awesome :3, And i wanted to ask you guys if i should make it a love story between Tracer x Amélie and get some naughty stuff into the story xD this is my second story that i've ever written so sorry if i was bad or anything. And btw english is my second language so sorry for that as well :P Thank you all, Dont forgot to comment as well, I would upload faster if you guys support me.**

* * *

"So... What are you afraid of?" Tracer asked while preparing the bed for Amélie. By hearing that question Amélie's eyes darkened. "It's... It's a stupid thing... it's nothing." Amélie said biting her lips while sitting on the corner of the bed. Tracer stopped for a second and looked at Amélie, "Do you trust me?" Tracer asked suddenly. Amélie was surprised by that question, "Where did that come from?" Amélie asked, making eye contact with Tracer and waiting for an answer. Tracer's mouth opened and closed for a couple of times, She sat near Amélie, "I want to help you, In the process of helping you I've got to know you, So please, Trust me and tell me everything that is annoying you." She stared deep into Amélie's eyes, Amélie didn't do or say anything, She just looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

"You can't help me Tracer... I appreciate that you want to, But I'm far gone, I'm a monster that can't be trusted." Amélie said, Her voice cracking in between her words, Anger boiling inside of her. Tracer gave her a sweet smile, "If you were a monster you would have killed me by now, If you were a monster you wouldn't be cracking jokes with me and make fun of my stupid attraction to... um... where was i... yeah... you're not a monster, Trust me on this one," Tracer said struggling with herself to find the right words to comfort Amélie, Amélie smiled at her, Her eyes starting to tear up and it made her angry that she was feeling sad...

"I can't take this anymore... Ever since I've been here I've been emotional and I've felt things that I didn't before... Or ever... And i..." She got cut off by Tracer pressing her finger against her lips. "Calm down Luv, It's not bad that you feel things, It means that you are becoming a better person, It means that you are becoming the person that you wanted to be." Tracer said, She knew that she wasn't comforting her, She was just triggering Amélie's emotions. "Alright. Stop with the sad stuff, Let's sleep." Tracer pulled the blanket that laid on the bed and pointed at Amélie to lay down, Amélie obeyed the order and laid down on the bed with her knees stuck to her chest and her hands around them. Tracer smiled at the scene, Amélie looked like a baby in need. Tracer laid down by her and stretched her body and yawned. "aaaw... I'm so tired, It's been a crazy yet fun day," Tracer said, She faced Amélie and stared at her, The sight of her clothes made Tracer stare at her again but she quickly changed her eyes direction, Amélie wasn't looking at her, She was staring at her legs... "These clothes are comfy." She whispered.

"well you are wearing next to nothing so yeah that is comfy..." Tracer cracked a joke and smiled at her, Amélie chuckled and pulled the blanket over herself. "It's cold..." She said, Her body shivered and her eyes closed. "I can help yah with that," Tracer said and came closer to Amélie, Amélie's eyes widened but she tried to hide her sudden surprised face. "Can you turn to the other side?" Tracer asked Amélie couldn't say no to that priceless smile on Tracer's face... "Alright..." She said and turned around and closed her eyes again. Tracer embraced her with her hands and closed the space between her body and Amélie's. Amélie's body shivered by the touch of Tracer's skin on her's. Tracer quickly lets go of her, "Um... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that... well, Good night." As she was trying to turn around Amélie interrupted. "No... No, it's not that, It's just... It... It felt good, I felt safe, And I trembled because I wasn't used to that feeling, Um... Can you do that again?" Amélie said, Her voice cracking at the last sentence... She hated it... She's been feeling twice as much as she ever had... And it annoyed her, She preferred to be emotionless, Life was easier that way... No fear... No sickness... No pain... And no love.

Tracer's sad expression changed, "Yeah off course."

She embraced Amélie again but this time, her hand hit Amélie's wound, She groaned in pain. "Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She apologized and paid more attention to where she puts her hands, "Good night Tracer." Amélie said, A hidden smile on her face, She felt safe and alive with Tracer, It was the most wired thing, Last night she was a ruthless assassin who couldn't even feel good about anything... And now she felt everything by every fiber of her being. What was that? Was it because of Tracer?

"Good night Luv," Tracer replied.

"You are actually going to sleep with that clothes?" Amélie asked. "Um... I thought it would make you uncomfortable if I changed." Tracer answered. "Why would it make me uncomfortable? Do you sleep naked or something?" Amélie asked, A smile appeared on her face, Although Tracer couldn't see it. "Well, not really... I do wear panties," She answered, Her cheeks as red as if it was burning. "Well, I don't have any problems with that, to be honest," Amélie said, Her smile even bigger. Tracer shut her eyes, _'Alright Lena, You can resist this, Just tell her that you are fine and you don't need to change.'_ She thought to herself...

"Alright, i'll change if you're okay." She said, Her eyes widened _'That's it... I'm seeing my Psychologic tomorrow... I hate myself right now.'_ She cursed herself. Amélie, on the other hand, was shocked, She would never... Ever, expect her to agree with that. She didn't know what to do, Or how to feel about that, She hadn't been in bed with anyone for more than she could remember, How could she be in bed with a topless Tracer? She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, But she noticed that Tracer wasn't moving at all, And as she was the devil one in this scenario, She had to say something, But she really didn't want to. "Did you chicken out Tracer?" She finally said.

Tracer narrowed her eyes at her and cursed her a little, "No Luv I'm just preparing myself... mentally..." She whispered the last word and got up from the bed and stood there and thought to herself. _'Alright, Amélie... You want to play this game... Let's play this game... wow I sound like a serial killer, That's kinda hot... Oh my god what is wrong with me.'_ Amélie turned around and put her arm on the pillow and her head on the palm of her hand and stared at Tracer with a smile... "Go on... Don't left me hanging." She said. Tracer's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She said with her mouth open and eyes gazing at Amélie. "Remember that rewarding thing ? So... Yeah." Amélie said and chuckled slowly. She felt so alive... 'not for Tracer taking off her clothes off course' but because she was happy, And she was laughing again. "What are you actually getting rewarded for... Being a jackass?" Tracer asked with her hands on her hips and her foot lightly tapping the ground. Amélie narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth but didn't say anything... "Well... You were watching me out when I was changing and you took my clothes off to... bandage my wound but that's not my point... you are a pervert... that's my point," She said, Trying so hard to stop herself from laughing. Tracer opened her mouth to say something but she just shook her head and groaned, "Whatever..." She took the zip of her outfit and slowly pull it down... "Alright, i can't watch this," Amélie said and turned around. Tracer laughed at her, "You are too shy for that Luv." She teased, Amélie quickly turned around and faced Tracer again, "Alright sorry," Tracer said with her head down, Amélie laughed and turned around again, Tracer took of her outfit and put on her panties and looked at herself in the mirror _'I've still got it, But still, I really don't want to be in the bed with her like this, I mean look at her clothes and look at mine... There's going to be a lot of heat there...'_ She slowly crawled into the bed and covered herself with the blanket, Amélie turned around and stared into her eyes, "Aren't you gonna hug me?" She smiled and waited for an answer. "And I'm the perverted one?" Tracer asked with her eyes narrowed at Amélie. "I'm just a bit scared," Amélie said with a childish expression on her face. "Or I can embrace you, That would work too." She added, Trying to hide her smile.

 _'Alright this is getting a bit out of control, I mean... She doesn't like me that way, So maybe she really is scared or something, And I would love her to do that,It would relax me after such a day'_ Tracer thought to herself, "Alright Luv, You can hug me so you won't be scared... And only because you won't be scared..." She said. Amélie smiled at her, Tracer turned around trying to cover her body as much as she could, Amélie wrapped her arms beneath Tracer's breast not touching them, Tracer's heart dropped by the touch of Amélie, Her breathing got louder and her heartbeat got faster and a sad mood filled her veins, The memory of her mother embracing her when she was scared popped into her head, tears slowly streamed down her face but she tried to hide it, "Are you okay? You seem a little tense, If I'm making you uncomfortable I will let go I was just kidding," She lied about her joking that She really was scared, Darkness reminding her of the things Talon did to her, all the torture, All the needles cutting through her veins... She wanted to feel the safeness with Tracer, "It's... Umm, I'm okay... Yeah." Tracer said Slight sobbing and crying could be heard by Amélie. "Are you crying?" Amélie asked, She was shocked and for the first time... concerned?... "I'm really sorry... It's nothing... This reminded me of my mother," She said her body shaking slightly, But she was trying her best not to let her emotions overcome her, She didn't want Amélie to know about her weak and emotional side. She cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and shut her eyes. Amélie was frozen by the statement, "Do you want to... Talk about it?"


	4. Passion

**Hey guys what's up, So first off, Tracer's accelerator is upgraded and it's now in her chest if you were wondering. By the way please review if you like the story because I won't continue if I don't see anyone enjoying it. And I've been trying to make the story a little fun before the sad things jump in, tell me if you like the story or not, It would help me a lot and it will give me the motivation to write, And if you don't like the story... Simply don't read it :3 Thank you guys very much**

* * *

"So... You wanna talk about it?" Amélie asked, Feeling Tracer warm body against her cold one was a unique thing, It made her feel something indescribable. "No, I'm good." Tracer replied, Her voice so emotionless and cold that surprised Amélie, She really wanted to help Tracer, though, She had been through a lot to save Amélie's life, "Don't you trust me? Or you just don't want to talk about it... With me." Amélie asked, She could hear Tracer's breathing and it felt relaxing, But right now Tracer was everything except relaxed.

Tracer didn't answer her, Amélie sat on the bed with her legs crossed and looked at Tracer, She could see her tears clearly, When Tracer noticed her she turned her head on the pillow. "I'm fine Amélie, Just sleep, It's something out of your business," Tracer said with an aggressive voice, It shocked Amélie for a second, She didn't expect Tracer to react like that, She laid back on the bed with her back facing Tracer and she closed her eyes without saying anything back to Tracer. As she was thinking what could have made Tracer this sad and angry she heard noises from Tracer's side, She looked at her with the corner of her eyes and she saw that Tracer was putting her outfit on, She didn't react and waited to see what she wanted to do.

Tracer left the room and after a couple of second Amélie heard the house's door closing, She was confused, _'Where did she go? It's 2:00 AM right now, Should I go and check on her? She would probably just rage on me but if it helps her I would try my best,'_ She thought to herself. After a couple of seconds thinking, she finally decided to go and see what was going on with Tracer. She stood up and walked toward the door and opened it, The outside of the house was very beautiful, It was a house in the middle of a jungle, Tree's surrounding it with a small river near the house, She searched for Tracer and found her laying near the river and watching the sky, A very sad expression on her face.

She walked toward her and sat near her, Tracer didn't move or say anything, After a minute or so Amélie laid down near her, "beautiful place, The stars are nice too... Right?" Amélie asked with an awkward smile which was trying to cheer Tracer, But Tracer didn't do anything, Amélie crossed her arms and gave up trying, As she was watching the stars Tracer finally said something, "My mother worked for overwatch, One of Talon snipers killed her," She said with a cold tone, Amélie froze, Her heart stopped beating for a second, She was the only sniper of talon that was allowed to kill overwatch members, "Tracer... I..." She muttered but the words were lost, She didn't know what to say, Tracer looked at her, "Why did you kill my mother Amélie?... Why did you kill my mother Amélie?... Why did you kill my mother Amélie?... Why did you kill my mother Amélie..." The words spun in her head, She covered her ears with her hands but the words kept repeating themselves...

She screamed and woke up from her dream, It was so vivid and real... The first thing she saw was Tracer with her hands holding Amélie's arms and shaking her, She was wearing a tight short and a short tank top only covering her breasts, "Hey Amélie are you okay?" Tracer said, Her concerned expression could be noticed, So did her dizzy eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine... When did I fell asleep?" Amélie asked, slightly gasping for air. Tracer looked at her confused, "Umm... As I remember it was after I embraced you, I were talking and I noticed you were asleep, But seriously it's rude to fall asleep while someone is talking to you." She said with a serious face and her finger pointing at Amélie. Amélie laughed a little and tried to sit but she screamed in pain, She looked at her abdomen and noticed the blood on her shirt, Tracer panicked and yelped... "I'm bleeding you panic?" Amélie asked Tracer in a pitchy voice caused by pain.

"Okay, It's alright, Just take a deep breath," Tracer said, As Amélie tried to take a deep breath she saw Tracer breathing as deep as she could, "I'm the one injured Tracer, Get yourself together" She complained. "Yeah, You're right, let me get you some bandage" She blinked toward the restroom and took some bandages and blinked back, "Why are you bleeding though? You're wound should have been healed by now," Tracer said and pulled Amélie's shirt up without saying anything, "Oh my god Tracer are you serious?" Amélie quickly covered her breast. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at Tracer, Tracer's eyes widened, "I'm trying to bandage you!" She screamed back, "Did you have to pull my shirt up all the way? And you deny that you are a perve?" She screamed again. "Well, I panicked." Tracer screamed back...

"Why are you screaming?" Amélie shouted and noticed that Tracer still was holding her shirt up, "CAN YOU LET GO OF MY SHIRT?" Amélie screamed again with her eyes open and her hands trying to cover her breasts. , "that's my shirt!" Tracer replied in a much lower voice, realizing what she had just done she pulled Amélie's tank top down very slowly and stared at Amélie with an awkward smile. "If you don't want me to wear it fine I'll take it off," Amélie said out of nowhere. "Alright, take it off." Tracer said with a toothy smile, "Oh... My... God... Can we get back to the part that I'm bleeding?" Amélie reminded Tracer. "Oh... Yeah, you were bleeding." Tracer said, Amélie rubbed her forearm and took a deep breath and laid down, Tracer was analyzing the wound, "I guess it's been infected, I don't have any disinfections left. I should call Angela." She said trying to bandage the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"Excuse me... Who?" Amélie asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, you know her as Mercy... You know... The doc" Tracer replied and continued bandaging. "Are you insane? Have you forgot that I am a talon assassin and she hates me?" Amélie asked with her eyes narrowed and her mouth open, "What?" Tracer asked, Her expression showing that she really didn't understand what Amélie have just said. Amélie closed her eyes. "Are you drunk?" Amélie asked with her eyes still closed, Tracer laughed loudly "Drunk? Who me? By the way, have you noticed the word 'WHO' sounds like an owl screaming?" She answered still laughing hard, Amélie looked at her with her eyes wide open, "Alright I've been drinking," Tracer said suddenly and hit Amélie's right arm with the palm of her hand, "Now come on, Let me call Angela, It would be a threeway." Tracer said, With a smile and dizzy eyes.

"What?" Amélie asked with her eyes narrowed and a confused look. "What what?" Tracer asked casually. "I'm the one shot and still you need more help," Amélie whispered to herself and rolled her eyes, She saw a bottle of water by the bed, She opened it and started drinking, "Do you think I'm hot?" Tracer asked suddenly, making Amélie choke on the water she was drinking, She swallowed the water and started coughing hard, She finally stopped coughing and cleared her throat, "What?" She asked, "A simple question... Do you think I'm hot?" Tracer asked again and put her chin in between her hands and stared at Amélie, Waiting for an answer, "Well... Yes, you are attractive." Amélie confessed, Tracer was drunk anyways, She wouldn't remember it, "Well that's great... Now... Do you think Angela is hot?" Tracer asked again, Satisfied by Amélie's answer. But Amélie was raging by the number of stupid questions Tracer was asking, She just wanted to end it and relax, "YES, Now can I take a nap? I'm still tired." Amélie said, Trying hard to keep herself calm.

"Well then let's have a threeway! What's the problem? We're all hot." Tracer looked like to be serious, The smile on her face was so stupid... Yet cute. "Look Tracer..." Amélie put her hand on Tracer's thigh and smiled, "Oh my god is it happening?" Tracer asked with her voice cracking and her face getting so happy, "No... I just wanted to say... I were kidding about you being a pervert before, But now I'm reconsidering my thoughts." Amélie smiled and tapped Tracer's lap and laid back down on the bed, Leaving the drunk Tracer confused.

"Wait... So we're doing it or not?" Tracer asked with a low tone and her eyes narrowed and confused. Amélie didn't answer and just closed her eyes, Tracer smiled, "Silence always means yes." Tracer said with her hand up in the air, Before Amélie could react she felt Tracer's warm lips against hers, Her eyes widened, She wanted to pull back but her body resisted. Tracer continued kissing her passionately, Tracer pulled back and stared into Amélie's eyes, Her breathing loud and fast, Amélie was frozen and she couldn't do anything she just stared back, It felt so good feeling Tracer's lips against her own, She wanted to just pull her back and kiss her again, "Well... I'm going to call Angela," Tracer smiled and pointed at her cell phone on the dresser, As she was about to walk toward her phone Amélie grabbed her and pulled her on her legs and started kissing her, Tracer didn't expect that to happen but just went with it and kissed back. Amélie pulled away, Tracer slowly brought her face toward Amélie's neck and started to kiss it, Her breathing felt perfect against her neck, "Wait, Tracer... I can't do it" Amélie pushed Tracer away and put her hands on her face and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay then, If you don't want Angela to be here it's alright, We'll do it alone" She smiled and came back to kiss her but Amélie stopped her, "Tracer... You are drunk... I'm in an emotional rollercoaster right now... And we both are not in our own mind, And I'm still widowmaker, I may hurt you at any time... And I don't want that to happen, Just lay down and sleep, And let's hope you don't remember any of this when you wake up. Tracer was feeling so dizzy and she had an awful headache, "Alright, But after I woke up... We are going to have a threeway," Tracer said with her finger pointed up in the air and her eyes starting to close and her head starting to feel light, "Honey you better dream about that because that's not happening" Amélie said casually with pity in her eyes, "What?" Tracer asked She didn't hear anything, She was so dizzy. "Nothing, just sleep" Amélie helped her lay on the bed and caressed Tracer's hair out of her face, Tracer finally fell asleep, Amélie just stared at her gorgeous face and slowly kissed Tracer's forehead, She laid by Tracer's side and thought about their kiss, She put her hand on her lips and smiled. She closed her eyes, But then she heard the door in the living room slowly open, Amélie froze, She slowly tried to stand up without hurting her wound, She quickly moved toward the living room and hide near one of the walls, She couldn't see anything but she could see someone in the dark, Suddenly the light turned on, And the person in the dark was no one except Angela Ziegler, Both of their eyes widened and Mercy's surprise was mostly because of seeing Widomaker in there... With that clothes... She quickly took her pistol and pointed it at Amélie, She took her hands up in defense, "What are you doing here?"...


	5. The Threat

**Hi guys what's up? I have a question for you guys, Should i continute the story as a humor one or should i go with the hurt/comfort and romance? Which one do you prefer? Please tell me and review your thoughts on the story cause that would help me a lot, So long there hasn't been any feedbacks or reviews :X So if you can leave a review so i know if i should continue or not, Thanks Luvs :***

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mercy asked with her pistol pointed right at Amélie's head, "Mercy, I swear it's not like what you think," Amélie said, Mercy looked to be angry and worried by the way that she looked at Tracer. Amélie's body suddenly shivered and her wound started to bleed again, her hand quickly pressured her wound and she looked back at Mercy, Angela just looked at her and didn't react to anything, Amélie felt an sharp pain in her abdomen that caused her to fall on the ground, "Huh, Nice try but you are not going to get away that easily." Mercy said with a threatening tone, She wasn't sure where did the blood come from but she was sure that the assassin had a plan to ambush her. Amélie felt a wet liquid running down her nose, She put her index finger on the bottom of her nose and noticed the blood. Mercy started to doubt the fact that Amélie was faking her injury, Amélie looked at Angela and she tried to stand up by leaning against the nearest wall but suddenly her head felt dizzy and her sight blackened, She lost conscious and fell on the ground again.

Angela quickly throws her gun on the ground and ran toward Amélie, Yes... Amélie was a ruthless assassin but Angela couldn't let her die like that, Her humanity didn't let her. She kneeled by Amélie's side and took her waist and looked for a pulse, It could barely be felt, She put her head on Amélie's chest and noticed that her heart was beating so slowly, Her breathing was so harsh and sore as well, She took her staff and turned it on healing mode and took a deep breath and pointed it at Amélie and used her powers to heal her, After a couple of minutes Amélie's breathing took a normal stance and her pulse was something acceptable by then, She lifted Amélie to put her on the bed, She was surprisingly light and not heavy at all, She put Amélie on the bed by Tracer's side and looked down at Tracer, She had a smile on her face, "Was she trying to kill Lena? And why didn't Lena wake up after all those noises?" She asked out loud and looked back at Amélie, She noticed the amount of blood on her shirt and face. She looked around to find a tissue and she found one, She cleaned Amélie's face and looked at her abdomen, "Well, I better clean that out when you are awake, I have a lot of questions." She silently sat on the couch near the bed and saw an old book on Tracer's dresser, Named the tempting love, It sounded interesting and Mercy had to spare a couple of hours before either of them woke up, So she decided to read the book until then...

 **3 hours later**

"Mmmm... Yea' Luv give it to me" Tracer mumbled to herself, Angela's eyes widened and she looked at Tracer, "Lena?" She tried to wake her up, "Ouch, My head hurts" Tracer looked to be awoken but when she opened her eyes she confusingly stared at Mercy who was sitting on the couch gazing at her with her face showing a shocked expression. Tracer was shocked for a moment, But then she smiled, "I see what it is... Amélie called you to come here and surprise me, But why are you wearing clothes." She laughed and looked at Mercy, obviously still a little drunk, Mercy narrowed her eyes. "Um... Why wouldn't I have clothes on? Are you okay? Has widowmaker drugged you?" She stood up worriedly and started examining Tracer's eyes, The second Tracer heard the name 'Widowmaker' Her dizziness and drunkness disappeared and she quickly started to look around the house to find her, She noticed that she was laying by her side with her shirt covered with blood, She froze...

"What have you done? HAVE YOU SHOT HER?" She yelled at Mercy, Mercy took a defensive stance with her hands, "No, No, I came here to visit you cause I knew you were sad about mondata's assassination but when I came in I saw her and I pointed my gun at her then she felt dizzy and fell and then her abdomen started bleeding then she tried to stand up but then she fell again and then her nose started bleeding and then she blacked out." Mercy said on fast-forward without taking any air in between her words which made her gasp. "God... I... Said a lot of words..." She said while gasping for air, "By the way what's with those clothes? Did she come here to seduce you or something?" She asked Tracer. "No... She confronted me in king's row and we had a fight and I shot her, But I found out a lot of things about her, She's not a bad person at all, She's a very good one, I couldn't kill her so I brought her here and bandaged her, And she was feeling bad in her clothes so I borrowed her some of my own," Tracer said, Staring at Amélie's face and putting her hand on her forehead and caressed her hair.

"What I'm about to say has nothing to do with anything that just happened but... What's this book? Is this some kind of pornography summarized in a book?" Mercy asked and showed Tracer the 'Tempting love' Book. Tracer's cheeks reddened, Mercy was like a sister to her, And she felt like she was caught by her bigger sister "It's... It's... Ummm... Yeah." She said and smiled awkwardly. Mercy's eyes looked confused, "Yeah?" Mercy asked. "It's... OH YEAH, I REMEMBERED... It's Amélie's" Tracer said with a thooty smile, She looked like she was satisfied by her obvious lie, Mercy just laughed and hugged Tracer. "Uh, I was so worried about you honey." She tightened her hug, Tracer smiled, As they were hugging they noticed noises coming from Amélie, They looked at her and saw that she was waking up, "Where... Am... I..." She mumbled trying to move but she groaned in pain by the pain on her abdomen, She put her hands on her wound and slowly opened her eyes, She looked like she had just seen a ghost when she saw Mercy staring at her while hugging Tracer. "was I dreaming? And what are you doing? Oh god... Don't tell me you're doing it... It's just gross." She said with her eyes shut and her face showing an unamused look. Mercy looked confused and she got even more confused when she noticed Tracer's wide eyes. Tracer knew exactly what Amélie was talking about, She may have been drunk but she had the power to remember things after her hangover. "You don't know what you're talking about Luv" Tracer tried to wiggle out of the situation by distracting Amélie, No... She didn't want Mercy to know anything that had happened before she had come to her house. "You..." Amélie pointed her finger at Mercy, "You were trying to shoot me," She took a defensive stance, "Honey you would be dead if I wasn't here, I saved you, I didn't shoot you," Mercy said calmly. Amélie started to recall what had happened and her body started to relax, "I'm going to make you two something that you can eat, You look like you haven't eaten in days," Mercy stood up and exit the room and closed the door, Walking toward the kitchen to make Amélie and Tracer some breakfast.

"She's a nice woman," Amélie said, Her face had a frown on it and her hand was still on her wound. "Yeah... She's like a sister to me." Tracer said, Staring into Amélie's eyes and smiling slightly. "So you wanted to have sex with your 'sister'?" Amélie asked casually and looked at Tracer and smiled, Tracer eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "I... You... Shut up..." Tracer frowned and sat on the bed with her legs and arms crossed, But then her frown faded and her head turned toward Amélie, "So you remember everything that happened yesterday?" Tracer asked with her cheeks red and her eyes staring at Amélie. Amélie panicked... She didn't know what to say, "Um... Yeah... I remember." She answered simply. Tracer's gaze dropped on the floor and shame filled her veins, "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't want to annoy you or anything... I just... I..." She was so ashamed that the words were lost in her throat, She clearly didn't remember the moment that Amélie kissed her. "It's okay Tracer." Amélie tried to comfort her but it was no use, Tracer's eyes were starting to tear up and Amélie noticed that, She leaned in and put her hands around Tracer's neck and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, After a couple of seconds she separated her lips from Tracer's, Her breathing was swift and hot against Tracer's skin, Tracer was frozen from the action and she couldn't react, She just blinked and stared at Amélie. "You weren't the only one who wanted to kiss yesterday, Off course you wanted to do a lot more than that but I stopped you" Amélie chuckled slightly and let go of Tracer.

Mercy opened the door and came in with two dishes of baken in her hands, She looked at Tracer's dumbfounded face and narrowed her eyes but tried to not pay much attention to that, She put each dish in front of Amélie and Tracer, "There you go, I hope you like it, By the way, if Tracer trusts you, I trust you too," Mercy said and raised her hand toward Amélie for a handshake, Amélie looked at her for a second and accepted her handshake, Meanwhile Tracer's fingers were on her lips and her eyes were wide open, Thinking about the kiss and how amazing it felt, The scene made Amélie giggle a little, Mercy looked at Tracer and laughed as well, "Lena?" She asked and Tracer shooked her head and came back to reality but she couldn't stop staring at Amélie, "Yeah I'm fine thanks" She said, Mercy rolled her eyes, She heard the doorbell, She pulled her pistol out of her handle and pointed it at the door, Amélie's and Tracer's eyes narrowed as well and they stood up trying to find something to fight with, Cause there was no one else that they were expecting, Mercy slowly walked toward the door and opened it with one hand and her other hand pointed the gun toward the person outside of the door, But there was no one there, It was just a paper on the ground, She leaned and took the paper and closed the door, She took a couple of minutes to read the note, Her eyes widened and her hand covered her open mouth, "What is it Luv?" Tracer asked, Mercy looked at her with concerned eyes, It's from reaper... He says either we give them Amélie in one week or he's going to kill the British chick Tracer..."


	6. Ne fais confiance a personne

**Hi guys, Thank you very much for all the reviews and feedback I really appreciate it, Sorry this chapter is a bit short i really didn't have enough time to write but i promise the next chapters will be longer than the others, And i'm going to keep the story as a Humor/Romance/Hurt and make a balance between all of them, Thank you guys very much for the support. Luv yah all. Btw** **Ne fais confiance a personne means Trust no one.**

* * *

Mercy faced Tracer, Tracer eyes weren't showing any emotions, She wasn't going to give Amélie back to talon, At the other hand Amélie's concerned expression could be noticed, She didn't want Tracer to get hurt because of her, "What are we going to do?" Mercy asked, Tracer didn't respond, She just stared at Amélie and chewed on her lips while thinking, "I'm going there that's what we're going to do," Amélie said with a low tone and slowly walked toward the bedroom, Tracer eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?" Amélie stopped and looked back at her, "I'm going back there, I'm not going to let them hurt you," She started to walk to the bedroom to change her clothes, Mercy was surprised, She wasn't there for long to figure out that not only they have been friends but now Amélie, The famous Widowmaker, Cares about Tracer's life...

"Awww, So sweet but you're not going to do that Luv, I will call Winston and tell him to send us some backups," Tracer said trying to light up the mood by smiling, "Look Tracer, I really appreciate what you've done for me in the past few weeks, You've made me feel again, And you've made me feel hope for the first time in a long, long time, I'm not going to let them hurt a person who did all of this for me, I have to pay you back somehow," Amélie said, Her eyes brightening by the forming tears that were holding themselves. "No... And I'm not going to let them destroy what I've built, I'm not going to let them make a monster out of you again," Tracer yelled, Amélie was surprised by her loud voice, Tracer noticed that "Sorry... I know it's not your fault," She stared at Amélie. Amélie walked to the room and took her outfit off the ground. Mercy was just watching them, She didn't want to interrupt them.

"There should be something else we can do," Tracer said, Her voice sounding so depressed and sad, Amélie looked back at Tracer with a smile, "It's okay, I knew this would happen... I just hoped it would happen a little later," Tracer's expression changed to an angry and raged one, "If you tell me that you think that I'm actually going to let you go there... And be tortured and abused by those animals again... You are wrong..." She yelled again, Her eyes starting to tear up, And her voice cracking in between her words, Seeing this made Amélie's heart ache for the first time in her life, "And if you think I'm going to let them kill you, YOU are wrong," Amélie smiled but it didn't seem to help the situation, Tracer sat on the couch which was next to her and put her face in between her palms and her arms on her knees, Mercy sat by her side and embraced her with her arm, "Lena... It's the right thing to do, She must surrender herself," She said with a comforting tone but it just angered Tracer, "THEY WILL GET HER KILLED," Tracer yelled, "You are not going anywhere Luv... I'm going to find a way, I will get help from Winston and others, They will help" She added.

"You think they would want to help a worthless and useless assassin?" Amélie said with an opposing and angered voice, "I don't deserve... Or you know what... I don't want their help... I don't even want your help," She yelled, Her eyes raging, Tracer's first tear dropped and she stood up, "You know what, I don't care, Go... Die... I don't care... Yeah, they wouldn't want to help a worthless assassin and neither do I..." Her tears slipping on her face as she talked, But the second she said those words, She regretted it, Mercy's eyes were wide open cause of what Tracer just said, It wasn't Amélie's fault and all Amélie wanted to do was protection Tracer, "Lena it's not Her fau..." She got interrupted by Amélie, "No Mercy, Don't defend me... She's right..." Her voice cracking in between words while tears were forming themselves in her eyes, Tracer was on an emotional roller coaster, She was sad, She was angry, She was ashamed, She was helpless... She wanted to say something, Apologies, but she couldn't... As she was trying to say something, A helicopter trying to land in front of her house and on the ground of the forest took her attention, A second later, The living room windows broke down by the sound of a shotgun... They all took cover behind the couch, "What was that?" Tracer yelled, She could be barely heard because of the helicopter, Her breathing fast and her heart beating like a bird... "Reaper..." Amélie yelled, Mercy took her pistol from her holster, Tracer and Amélie didn't have any weapons... "Great..." Mercy whispered, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Suddenly she remembered something, She had her phone with her, She could call Winston and ask for help, As she took her phone and tried to dial Winston.

she noticed a dark and shadowy shade in front of her and Tracer, Reaper appeared out of thin air and stared at them, A pistol containing a green liquid in his hand... "Hello... Doc" He said with his raspy voice and laughed, She pointed the gun at Mercy and shot her in the neck, a needle burst itself through her skin and she could not breath and after a couple of moments she lost conscious, As he wanted to shoot Tracer, Tracer quickly Blinked behind him and tried to hit him with her arm, But Reaper disappeared... Tracer was frozen and afraid, She looked at Amélie, Amélie's eyes were afraid and full of ready tears, Tracer felt someone standing behind her, "Good dreams... Luv" Reaper said and injected a needle in her neck, Amélie yelled and ran toward Tracer but Reaper took her hand and dragged her toward the door, The door opened and Talon's soldiers came in, Amélie tried her best to get rid of Reaper's grip but she didn't have enough strength, Reaper stopped and pointed his finger at Tracer and Mercy, "Bring them, Boss would love to have them to himself," He commanded and laughed, He dragged Amélie into a Helicopter outside of the house, Amélie was yelling and begging but it looked like Reaper didn't even hear her. She throw Amélie in the helicopter and he sat in front of her and closed the helicopter door, Reaper sounded like he was smiling, "Nice job, Amélie" He said and laughed slowly, Widowmaker sat straight and a devilish smile took the sight of her face, "Don't call me that, And not going to lie, I had bit of fun with that idiot Tracer, She really thought that I cared about her, I'll be having a promotion after this," She said and they both started laughing...


	7. I Will Stay Up Through The Night,

**Hey guys What is up ! Thank you all again for the support and reviews, So i wanted to know if i should end the story by this chapter or next or next or next... I just don't know if you guys are bored from it or like it so please review and tell me :P Thank you all soo much, Hope you enjoy the story and have fun reading it. By the way tell me if you want a Tracer or Widowmaker POV instead of writer's POV, I can change it if you guys want to ^^, Peace o/**

* * *

Tracer woke up with her eyes dizzy and blurry, She checked her surroundings and found out that she was in a warehouse with her hands and feet tied to the chair she was sitting on, She panicked slightly, _'What happened?'_ She thought to herself, She took a couple of deep breaths to relax, She suddenly remembered that Mercy and Amélie were with her as well.

She looked around her and everything she could possibly see from that angle, But there was no sight of neither Mercy nor Amélie, She sighed in disappointment and tried to free herself from the ropes but they were surprisingly hard, She could feel her wrists burning in pain causing by the tight grip of the rope and she could already feel the bruises taking shape, She gave up trying, "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT" She yelled in rage, her eyes were burning and her head felt light. Suddenly she noticed the blood running down her nose and on her lips, As she was shocked by the sudden nose bleed she heard a pair of high heels behind her, Her heart beat immediately increased, Her breathing got became harsher from the anxiety, She felt a hand landing on her shoulder, Judging by the softness and the beautifully shaped nails she could tell that it was a woman, Tracer couldn't see her because she was standing right behind her and she was tied and unable to see her back.

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward." She tried to hide the fear in her voice but she kind of failed. High heels knocking the ground and walking to stand right in front of Tracer. As the figure stopped and faced Tracer, Her eyes widened, Her heart stopped beating for a moment and her breathing locked itself in her chest... It was Amélie... She stood there and stared at Tracer with a playful and devilish smile, Tracer couldn't believe it, She was convinced that she was dreaming and this could not happen. She blinked rapidly to 'wake up' But there was no escape from the reality. "Hey... Luv" Amélie said and chuckled, Tracer eyes were starting to tear up but she tried to make an emotionless face and hide her forming tears, The blood on her making her even more angry and worried. "You've got some blood on your face, Want me to lick it out for you?" Amélie teased, She put her hands on Tracer's arm and leaned in and gazed at her with a fake innocent smile on her face, Tracer's hands suddenly felt a sharp pain in where Amélie's hands were laid, Her face looking pale and the pain could be felt on her face, Amélie pulled her hands away and took an apologising stance, "Oh sorry Luv, I guess u put my hands on your injection spot" Tracer's eyes widened, She knew what had happened, The first drop of tear slide on her face, She turned her head down and bite on her lips in pain " Yeah, We had to inject you something to make you unable to blink or rewind time, Don't worry, though, It wasn't something... The bad things will start later," She laughed, Tracer looked up at her with anger in her watery eyes, "I trusted you, I looked up for you, I cared for you... I loved you" She tried to yell but her sore throat and weak body denied her, She leaned her face toward her own shoulder and cleaned the blood on her face, Amélie didn't show any emotions or didn't react to anything, She slowly closed the gap between their heads and whispered in Tracer's ear "Well, That's so unfortunate for you," Tracer's tears lost control, Her face was wet with tears and red with anger. Amélie stared at her for a moment and then walked toward the door to leave the warehouse but she got interrupted by Tracer, "Where's Angela?" She tried to yell again but she failed, Amélie turned back and stared at her, "Well I would lie if I said she's having a good time," She laughed at her slowly, with pity in her eyes.

"I feel so bad for you Tracer... Or as Angela used to call you... Lena" She teased while taking a safe distance from Tracer, Tracer tears started to bowl in anger and she raged and tried to free herself and kill Amélie as soon as possible. "If you hurt her I will kill you myself Amélie," The word Amélie ranged in Amélie's head and enraged her. She slapped Tracer in the face making her stop struggling, She grabbed Tracer's chin and made her stare at her, "Don't you dare to ever call me that again. You had to kill me at the first place now you have lost your chance." She let go of her, Tracer's expression was changed from angry to afraid. Her slight low tone sobbing could be heard by Amélie. Amélie looked at Tracer "Weak women disgust me" Tracer looked up at her and tried to control her sobbing and answer her. "YOU baited me, YOU made me emotional and vulnerable, and now you call me weak? ... Classic." She noticed Amélie walking toward a bag and taking an injection needle and a bottle of blue liquid and pouring the liquid in the needle, She came back and stood by Tracer's side and pointed the needle at her neck, "This is Istorophobian, It makes the person injected illusion about everything that she feared the most and after a couple of hours... Death." Her voice was trembling, She had been injected by this long time ago and yet she had nightmares about that, "A...Any last request?" She asked Tracer. Tracer's eyes were red but calm, She knew why Amélie was shaking like a baby, "You've been injected by this before haven't you?" She asked. For some reason, she was feeling bad for Amélie right now.

"Yes... I saw those rubbers beating and choking my parents to death and the day I killed Gerard and I still see Gerard now and then... standing by me and staring at me like a ghost... Tell me if you have any last request or I will just finish it." She said, Her eyes were tearing up, She was showing emotions again, "Can I see Angela? And can I ask you to please let her go? She hadn't done anything to neither you nor Talon." Amélie was silence for a moment but then she put the needle down and started to untie Tracer, It did shock Tracer, Amélie didn't have any weapons with herself and yet she untied Tracer, "I will consider letting her go" Amélie whispered, Tracer sighed in relief "Thanks" She said. As soon as her hands were open she could feel the blood rushing back to her hands and off course her feet, "She's on the last floor of this building, Which would be floor sixty-two." Amélie said, Tracer was Surprised, She thought it was a warehouse but apparently not. Amélie showed her the way toward the elevator that was behind them...

 **At the elevator.**

Tracer was staring at Amélie the whole time in the elevator, "Why did you help me? You didn't have to" She asked, Amélie slowly faced Tracer "I don't know, And this doesn't mean you won't be killed after you see her," As Tracer wanted to reply the elevator door opened, Amélie walked out and stood by a metal door and pointed at it, "She's probably there, I don't know but if she's not there then you're not on your best luck." She said, "Thanks," Tracer said and walked into the room but there was no Angela there, It looked to be a chemistry room, There was potion with titles and a little note that explained what the potions did, As she was looking for Angela something stole her attention, She noticed a black potion named Widowmaker, She took the note by it and read it :

 _The potion deals physical and mental damage._

 _Causing The injected person to be emotionally inactive and forget everything that had happened to him/her (temporary)_

 _The potions last for one week._

It all made sense now, When Amélie was at her house and she was emotional she wasn't faking it, The potion affection had expired and now she was some how injected and affected by it again, It might have been Reaper who did it, She looked around for the last time before she jumped out of the room to find Amélie but she wasn't there, She looked around curiously and heard a heavy shoes bumping the ground, It might have been Talon's soldiers, She quickly looked around looking for a hiding spot, She noticed stairs at the corner of the floor, She ran toward it and went up the stairs and found a black door, As she opened the door she confronted the roof of the building, It was midnight and it was raining pretty hard, And at the corner of the roof stood Amélie with a bag in her hand, "I couldn't find her" Tracer yelled, Amélie turned her head back, "Then it's not your lucky day,"

"What are you going to do now?" Tracer asked again, Amélie came close to her and dropped the bag and took two pistols from it and handed it to Tracer, Tracer was confused about what was happening, "We are going to fight, This is your last chance, If you kill me you can go, But for sure you can't kill me, By the way, You can blink by now, So use it wisely" She said and took her own weapon and walked to the other side and pointed her gun at Tracer, Tracer didn't have any other options, She prepared herself for the fight and took a deep breath, Amélie started the fight with releasing a bullet, Missing it by purpose. Tracer blinked to her right and sprayed her pistols at Amélie's direction, Amélie jumped out of there and aimed at Tracer's head and released another bullet, But the second the bullet left the weapon Tracer wasn't there anymore, She was right behind her spraying another ammo at her, Amélie ducked to the right and predicted the next place Tracer was going to blink to, She throw her Venom mine at there, And to her luck Tracer blinked right into it and the grenade blew off, making a thick air around Tracer, She started coughing and her eyes started burning, She couldn't see anything from the mist, She just chose and random direction and blinked but she wasn't lucky this time as well, She landed right at the edge of the rooftop, Facing the view of sixty and two floors, She took her balance and looked back at Amélie, Still coughing hard, Amélie's eyes were wide open, She threw her gun away and ran toward Tracer to save her but the rain had done its work by making the ground wet and slippery, Tracer slipped from and fell right as Amélie's hand were about to reach her, She just looked at the falling Tracer with disbelief. Everything felt slow motion for Tracer, Everything was moving so fast, She was losing conscious, The last thing she were able to see was Amélie jumping down the building, And her eyes closed and darkness took over...


	8. She Needs My Help

**Hi Guys, What's Up, Sorry I couldn't upload for a while, I've been going through some sad shit :3, So... I will be uploading regularly again, Please Comment and tell me about how do you feel about the story, And by the way, Every chapter I'll answer to your comments. Cya :P**

DerpySnake : **Hi, thank you so much for the comment :P, I would try and give the chapters some more length and as you said that it reminded you of another story, I can assure you that i haven't copy anything because I've written some of the story after overwatch came out so it's been a long time :D But thank you sooo much for the comment.**

Flimcycronet 63 : **I know right ? :D thanks for the comment :P**

Ashora : **Well, Can you get more specific? I can't understand what do you exactly mean by that. Thank you though.**

bery sama : **Hey. Thank you so much man :D and i didn't mean I don't want to continue, I meant if you guys think the story is not good enough I would stop. Thank you again, mate.**

DerpyCatman : **Well thank you man I will try to be good enough for you guys :D If you have any kind of help or feedback please tell me. Love yah.**

XfrostxdragonX : **Thank you so much XoXo I'll try to get some more humor into the story as well. Thanks again.**

viento : **DONT WORRY, I WON'T LET THEM HURT** **AMIELE** **:P Thanks for the comment.**

WH-Exterminator : **Thank you, I really appreciate it :X**

Ysasu: **Thanks :D Well I'm trying my best to entertain you guys and i hope i do it right :P**

* * *

Amélie didn't even think for a second, She just jumped, She couldn't let Tracer die, She couldn't live with the fact that she got her killed. She could feel the wind touching her skin as she was desperately trying to get to Tracer. The ground was getting closer but to her luck she reached out Tracer's hand and pulled her up and embraced her, She took her grappling hook and throw it at the wall of a nearby warehouse's wall, It managed to slow them down but it couldn't slow them down enough, They hit the ground and the fall was strong enough to get them unconscious...

 **A LITTLE LATER.**

Tracer Woke up with a massive headache welcoming her, She covered her face with the palm of her hands, She groaned as her hand ached in pain, She noticed that her head and her hands were bandaged and they hurt like hell, her sight was a bit blurry, She noticed that she was in a wooden cottage, She was laying by the fireplace on the ground with a furry blanket over her. She was confused, She didn't remember anything, She shook her head and tried to focus and try to remember what had happened but her headache got worse.

Suddenly, She heard a strong footstep knocking the wooden floor, Coming toward her direction, She quickly laid down and pretend that she was asleep, The footsteps got louder and closer, And she could feel someone kneeling by her side but she didn't do anything, Yet. A hand laid on her forehead, judging by the strong and big hands she assumed it was a man, She grabbed the hand and twisted it and throw the owner on the ground with his hand twisted behind him, She sat on his back and brought her face closer to his.

"Who are you, And what have you done with me?" She yelled, Anger and fear could be noticed in her voice. As she was trying to yell again, The man easily turned his hand and threw Tracer on the ground and pointed a knife at her throat and grabbed both her hands with his other hand above her head, Tracer froze for a second but then she started struggling but after a couple of seconds of useless struggle she gave up, Her quiet gasping could be heard, She finally looked at his face, Her eyes widened...

He had tousled dark brown hair and stubble, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression, Strong jaw, and soft looking lips. He was wearing a black and tight T-shirt with a silver cross necklace and a black jean. He had a big and strong body, And his muscles were tearing his T-shirt.

She didn't know what to do or what to say, She just stared at him, He didn't look like a talon soldier or an assassin, He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then pulled his knife toward his pocket and put it in. He still had a strong grip on Tracer's hands.

"Can you calm your ass for a second? I'm not going to hurt..." As he was trying to complete his sentence, Tracer blinked out of his grip, He froze and Tracer land right on his back and pulled the knife out of his pocket and put it right on his neck. She chuckled and he didn't seem to be afraid. "Now, Be a good boy and tell me what am I doing here and who are you?" Her voice was harsh and angry, Off course, he couldn't blame her, She woke up in middle of a nowhere with no clue where was she or why was she there.

"First off, I'm probably older than you so pls don't call me that, Second, I'm Dean, I'm just a normal farmer who works here, And third, Please put that knife away sweetie you are going to cut your hand," He had a powerful and confident voice which surprised Tracer. She was angry that he taunted her so she pressured the knife to his throat, Causing a slight cut and a drop of blood.

"You better watch your mouth cause I'm the one with a knife here, Now, Why am I here?" Her tone was threatening which made him chuckle a little. "Well, I were going to pick some apples..." She pressured the knife even more, "Alright, Alright... I were passing by and I saw you laying on the ground bleeding, So, I saved your damn life to be treated like this..." He said with a smile on his face, She couldn't deny it, He had a cute smile.

It all came back to her now, She was on the roof of the Talon's building, Fighting Amélie and she fell from the building, And Amélie jumped after her to save her, But Talon's Building was literally in the middle of nowhere, So how could a normal farmer find her there?

"Were you trying to kill or hurt me?" Her voice was a little lower than the last time.

"Oh sweet heart if i wanted to kill you, You were long dead. and no, I didn't hurt you, Im a gentleman. And by the way, Just saying, No offense but i guess if you stay in this position a little longer I'm gonna bleed to death." His voice was shaking because of the knife on his neck, Tracer was confused at first but then understood what he meant and pulled the knife away and pushed him on the ground, Still pointing the knife at him.

"Where is Amélie?" She asked with a frown and a serious expression.

"Who now?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion and stared at her.

"She had blue skin and long hair, She must have been laying by my side." Her voice started shaking, She was worried. "Um, When I found you, You were alone, And I've got to say, It seemed like you fell from somewhere, And judging by the two buildings that were around you, You would have died if you fell from any of them." He noticed Tracer's body shaking and her eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey, Are you okay?" He tried to stand up but Tracer stopped him, "Shut up and sit back where you were." She yelled, Her voice was shaking as well. His eyes widened and he sat back and waited for any reaction from her. She was turning her head around repeatedly and she was muttering something. "No, No it can't be... He must have done something with her, How could he be a 'farmer' and be around a secret building of talon, He must have something to do with Amélie," She stopped and then turned toward Dean, "You know that I can hear you right?" Dean said but Tracer ignored him, "You, How were you there anyways? Do you work for Talon? What have you done with her? Hasn't she been through enough pain?" She yelled and her grip on the knife got tighter.

"Wha... Um... Maybe I'm not a farmer, Look, The truth is, I used to be an assassin for the good guys but then I found out that I had some kind of powers, Powers that could hurt people, I couldn't control it, So i decided to leave town and live in this forgotten jungle, So I couldn't hurt anyone, The last person i hurt was dear to me, And i didn't want it to happen again, Now, I ask the questions, Who are you, Who is Amélie and what were you two doing in the talon building," He stood up but this time as Tracer wanted to threat him with the knife, Her hand was unable to move and she couldn't move it, At first she was confused bu then she got afraid.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move my hand?" She yelled in terror, He looked at her and sighed, "That is a small part of my powers, Don't be afraid, though, I have this one under my control, And I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions." He crossed his hands and waited for her to talk, She looked scared and looked like she was about to cry. "Oh for god sake's," He said and suddenly Tracer could move her hand again. "Now can we talk?" He asked. Tracer stared at him and lowered her hand and dropped the knife on the floor, Her eyes started to tear up.

"Amélie... She was a friend of mine, One of the bests as well, She... She was physically and mentally abused by talon, She had turned into a ruthless killer, They were using some kind of chemical on her which disabled her feelings and memory, I managed to save her once, But Reaper caught us out and took us, Me, Amélie, And my friend Angela... Amélie had to kill me but it seemed like something inside her still remembered me, She invited me to a duel and... I fell from the building, The last thing I remember was she jumping after me, And here I am..." Her voice cracked and she started crying. Dean went by her side and hugged her and to his surprise Tracer accepted it.

"Hey, Hey, It's okay, We're going to find your friend, I promise I will help you and we will find her. Did you say Reaper?" He asked. Tracer's sobbing had slowed down and she was relaxed a little.

"Yeah... Reaper... And, Why would you even want to help me? You've helped me enough by now." She said with a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Huh, That son of a bitch. Um... I want to help you for two reasons... No... Three reasons... First, You remind me of one of my good friends, second, You are going to get yourself killed if you go there alone, Third... I'm a gentleman... And I need to kill reaper, Well that was four, I suck at math don't judge me." He said and smiled, "And I'm not hitting on you, I lost someone that I loved, And it seems like I won't love anyone anymore, So don't think bad about it," He said. Tracer's expression got a bit sadder when she heard that.

"I'm sorry to hear that, And... Thanks, I really do need your help, But how the hell are we going to figure out where she is?" Tracer said with no hope in her voice.

"I know where talon keeps its assassins and hostages," He said casually, "We'll be going by noon, Get ready, And by the way, I'm cooking some pizza, Join me..." He said and walked to the kitchen which was in the corner of the cottage. "Um... How are you going to make pizza in a cottage?" Tracer wondered. Dean chuckled...

"Heh... I have my powers, Remember?" He smiled, "So your powers contain making pizza? I'm getting a little disappointed in you." She said with a funny tune. Dean laughed and stared at her, "Get some rest, It will be ready in thirty minutes and then we will go and find your friend, And then I have some undone business with Reaper," He said and walked back to his oven and out of nowhere, A fire started in the oven, Tracer's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"Um... Alright, Thanks." She said and walked back toward her fuzzy blanket and fireplace...

 **1 hour later**

Dean was finished making pizza and he pulled the two of them out of the oven and put them on a circle shaped plates, He brought them next to Tracer and put them on the ground in front of the fireplace, He wanted to wake up Tracer but first he had to try out the pizza and see if it was good, He took one slice and gave it a small bite,

 _'Holy shit I'm a god at making pizza'_ He thought to himself, He swallow it and sat near Tracer with his legs crossed, He put a hand on Tracer's shoulder and shook her, "Hey, The girl that I don't know her name, Wake up Pizza is calling." He said and Tracer slowly opened her eyes and suddenly jumped and screamed, "Where am I?"

"Holy... Chill girl," He said with his hands up in defense. Tracer remembered everything and sighed, "Sorry," She said. "What do you want? *sniff* What's that smell?" She asked and stared down at the two delicious looking pizza. Her eyes widened, "Thank god I've been starving"

"Call me Dean," Dean said and chuckled, So did Tracer. She sat near him and pulled one of the pizzas in front of her and started eating, The first bite she took surprised her, It was better than she thought, "You weren't lying, You do have powers," She said and started eating again, Dean chuckled and started eating with her, They ate in silence and when they both finished, Tracer looked at Dean, "Thanks, It was surprisingly delicious," She smiled, So did Dean. After a couple of seconds, Dean stared at Tracer, "You know, We can't go right now, We should rest a little then go." Tracer narrowed her eyes, "And you know that I can't do that, She may be in serious danger, And every second matters," As Dean was trying to say something, Tracer interrupted him again, "No, Look at me, We are going and we are going now, And if you are scared you can stay here, I'll go alone," She said and looked away and stared at the fireplace, The fire looked magnificent, Blue and orange, flames going up and down making a beautiful scene.

"Look, I know you care about her, But we need to avoid sunlight if we are going to sneak into their castle." Tracer looked at him confused, "Where is this 'castle' anyways?" She asked, Dean sighed "It's in the middle of the jungle around a weird ass looking reaver. Look, I know what I'm saying, We NEED to wait and sneak in there at night, Okay?" He said, Eyes staring at her's with a serious expression. Tracer sighed, "Alright, Now can I sleep please?" She said, Mentioning for him to leave her, He blinked a couple of times, "Sure, You should go and sleep on the bed," Tracer shook her head as a No. Dean just sighed, He knew he couldn't convince her to do anything. He stood up and walked to his room, Saying goodnight before closing the door...

 **Midnight.**

Dean woke up because of a terrible dream, All sweaty and gasping for air, He really needed to drink some water, _'Damn, I haven't had nightmares for days,'_ He opened his bedroom's door slowly so he wouldn't wake up Tracer, He tiptoed toward the kitchen but he could feel something was off, She looked at Tracer's Place and she was under her blanket, He slowly walked toward her and pulled the blanket away, And as he guessed, Empty...

"Damn it..."

* * *

 **So? How was it ? And guys i have a question for you, Do you guys want an** **Amélie X Tracer, or Tracer X Dean with some Amélie in the middle... Holy shit that sounded bad... xD... Anyways, Another question is that... Should i get some action and war stuff in the story? Because i feel like the story is sooo CHILL, If you guys would like some action pls tell me :P Thank you guys. Love yah.**


	9. It's All My Fault

**Hi Guys, Whats up... I'm really sorry for the late upload, I were going through some real life shit so i didn't have that much of a time to write, But now that it's over I have more time to write. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, Btw I decided to go with the Tracer X** **Amélie, Because come on... We're all here for the Tracer X Amélie not Dean :P AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THE COMMENTS, THANK YOU :3**

 **DerpyCatman** : **First... Dudeeee xDDD I laughed my ass off when I saw "get along equally" and "Realizing he never asked for one"** **xD That made my day thank you... And yes I'm trying to interduce Dean a little bit more to you guys so you know about his past and stuff, If you guys got interested in him later I can still change the Tracer X** **Amélie. And thank you so much for the offer, Yes I'm not good at English I'm french and I would really love to have your help, (I had to upload this chapter because it was late couldn't send it to you :X) Thank you again I would send the next chapter. Thanks again**

 **Viento : HI, 1. Alright, Will do :P 2. I'll try to get some in the story, Probably starting off with the next chapter, Thanks for the comment.**

 **Guest : FIRST... I love my readers wth xD you guys make me laugh so hard (Cries in the corner) xDD Thank you for the joke, Made my day. And thank you for the vote I will keep it up as a Tracer X** **Amélie as you wish. And... About don't kill Angela... NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT HER, NOT ON MY WATCH (Says the 270hr Mercy Main ^^) Seriously tho, Mercy is one of the core characters and don't worry she is safe :X And thank you so much for the comment, And don't say the french girl who's saying a lot of dumb things... I Always love reading your comments you are my favorite Reader :P Thanks again**

 **Guest : Hi... Didn't catch your name you weren't logged in, Yes English is not my first language, I really try not to have mistakes like that, And I will try harder from now so you guys feel more comfortable reading my fanfic :P And I believe 'Cause IS Because, The ' makes the BE I guess but if it's wrong I'm sorry i will try not to use Cause instead of Because, Thanks for the tips really helped me ^^ Thank you so much for reading my story and commenting.**

* * *

Dean didn't know what to do, Was the girl worth the trouble? He didn't even know her name, But something inside him wanted to help her. He sat beside his warm fireplace and looked out of the window in front of him, It was snowing and it was beautiful. As he was drowned in thought about the girl he heard something from his bedroom, His eyes narrowed, He stood up and walked toward the room, The lights were off and he couldn't really see what was in there, As he got to the door something pushed the door into his face, Making him fall to the ground, He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He felt someone's shoe on his chest, When he opened his eyes he saw a woman with a yellow outfit and gun standing above him, Her gun pointed at his head. She had some weird yellow wings behind her, And she looked worried about something.

"Where is Tracer?" The woman asked with a sweet accent. Dean was still confused about who she was and how did she get into his house. And who was Tracer?

"Um... Sorry Ma'am but I don't know who are you talking about, I'm just a normal farmer here." He said casually, His hands still on his forehead, Which hurt like it was hit with a baseball bat. The woman frowned and hardened her grip on her gun.

"I'm gonna ask one more time, And if I don't receive the answer I please, I'm going to kill you. Now... Where is Tracer? I saw you bringing her here while she was unconscious." Now he understood who she meant. The girl that he saved... Her name was Tracer and this lady was looking for her. But what if she was a Talon assassin?

He closed his eyes and focused, After a second or so, The woman's hand turned the gun and pointed it at her own head. Her eyes widened and she panicked, She didn't know what caused her hand to do that but whatever it was it was, She couldn't control it...

"What did you do?" She said, Trying to keep herself as calm as possible, Her body uncontrollably walked back and stood against the wall, Dean slowly stood up and cleaned the place of the woman's heels with his hand. He glared at her with his blue eyes and walked closer to her.

"Now I ask the questions. Yes, I saved the Tracer you're talking about, And she ran away to save some other girl I suppose. And my questions now... Who are you and who do you work for?" He crossed his hands, featuring his muscular body in his black shirt. He waited for an answer with his eyes staring directly at the woman's eyes. The woman sighed.

"Can you please stop whatever you are doing with my body? It's freaking me out." She said, hoping her voice would not shake. Dean sighed quietly and then she could control her body again, Dean stared at her and gave her the expression of 'Im waiting for an answer'.

"I am Angela, They call me Mercy. I work for Overwatch... Tracer is my best friend, Well more like a daughter to me actually. Me and she were in her house with this girl called Amélie, We were attacked by Reaper and his army, They took us to one of Talon's hideouts, I got away and when I was looking for Tracer I saw her on the ground by Amélie's side, But as I wanted to run there and help them Talon's soldiers came and some of them took Amélie and after that some of them came back to kill Tracer, I wanted to help but then I saw them choking on their own blood, And then they fell to the ground then you came, You took her and I followed you here, Now you know everything, Please just tell me where did Tracer go..." She looked emotional and vulnerable, And Dean couldn't resist helping people in need, Even if he decided not to go after Tracer, Mercy would, And they would get killed, Both of them... He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna help you find her but first I need to get some sleep." He opened his eyes and he noticed Mercy's teary eyes, He cursed underneath his breath. "Alright let's go," He said and went off and got dressed, They left the house after a couple of minutes...

 **IN THE JUNGLE.**

They were quiet the whole way, No one said a word, Time was passing with Mercy wondering about who he was and how could he do the things he did, She didn't want to ask, But her curiosity won.

"Who are you? How could you control my body and kill Talon's soldier like that?" She asked suddenly, Surprising Dean. He turned his head and looked at her.

"I'm Dean. I used to work for a secret government, before Overwatch was even a thing. I was poisoned by an assassin on one of my missions, Somehow I was invincible against the poison, But after that, I could control people and do some other stuff. I hated myself Because I couldn't control my powers, If someone made me angry, They would get hurt... So I left, But one day my sister which also worked by my side, Went off to a dangerous mission, I knew she couldn't pull it off, So I tracked her down and found myself in Talon's hiding place. She was ordered to kill an assassin named Widowmaker," Mercy's eyes widened by hearing the name Widowmaker, Did he not know that Amélie was actually the Widowmaker? "She almost succeeded but Reaper appeared out of nowhere and tried to kill her, I ran toward them and fought off Reaper, But I didn't have any weapons. I lost..." His voice cracked. Mercy stared at the ground, She didn't know how to respond, Did she have to tell Dean the truth about Amélie? Probably not...

"I'm Sorry for your sister... Dean." She whispered. Dean smiled and sighed. "It's okay..." He responded.

As they were walking in the darkness of the night, Dean heard a laughter from the jungle, A raspy laughter... He stopped and looked around but he found no one, And Mercy didn't look like she noticed anything. She just looked at him in confusion.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked. Dean didn't answer, He was just looking around for the source of the laughter. He noticed a black fog behind Mercy. As he wanted to yell for her to get away from there, Reaper appeared behind her... "Hey... Doc," He said and shot her in the chest, She looked down at her bloody chest in fear and then fell to the ground... Reaper laughed maniacally and looked down at Dean... Dean couldn't react... He just stared at Reaper and after a couple of seconds, He brought up his hand and pointed it toward Reaper, Closing his grip... Reaper felt a hard grip around his neck, Making him unable to breathe...

"You shouldn't have shown up, I'm gonna kill you and I'm gonna do it bloody painful." He yelled and hardened his grip, making Reaper choke. But to Dean's surprise, Reaper started to laugh in between chokes. It just made him angrier, He threw his hand toward a tree, Making Reaper fly to the tree and hit it hard. He fell to the ground beneath the tree and he started laughing again.

"Isn't... That... Little Maggie... Behind you?" Reaper said with his raspy voice. Dean's eyes widened and he turned back quickly just to see her sister staring down at him. He couldn't believe it... It should have been an illusion... He saw Reaper shooting her and killing her, He felt her lifeless body when she fell onto his hands... This couldn't be real... He was panicked and confused. Maggie glared at him with her green eyes And walked closer to him, He took a step back.

"You are not Maggie. Maggie died that day..." He was trying hard not to look at the 'Maggie' in front of him.

"Yeah... I died that day, And you know that it was your fault, You didn't save me... You weren't strong enough to take care of your little sister, I trusted you, But you didn't even try to stop me from going to that mission, YOU KNEW I were going to die, But you did NOTHING, You thought you were good enough to save me but you are just a coward." She yelled at him with her sweet and voice, Crying, and sobbing. Dean was trying his best not to cry and not to believe this but it was so real... And she was telling the truth... It was his fault... He still did not look at her but she ran toward him and took his chin with her hand and made him look at her, Her face was bloody, Just like the day she died, Her chest was full of holes from the gunshot... This definitely wasn't real... This was just an illusion...

"You are not real... I tried my best to save you... And you know that I would die for you, Believe me, i would, But I couldn't save you... I couldn't..." He sobbed in between his words and he took a couple of steps back, Making a gap between them. Maggie started crying again... The sight of his little sister made him angrier than he ever was... He could have saved her... Maybe...

"Why couldn't you save me, Dean? Did you not love me? Or maybe you wanted me dead... That's right you hated me you wanted me dead... You are a heartless bastard..." She yelled, Moving her head repeatedly toward Dean's eyes but he did not look at her...

"That's not what I meant... I loved you more than anything in this fucking world, I would save you even if it cost my life..." He yelled back... His face wet with tears, Maggie suddenly smiled...

"Well, what if I say that you can save me? With your life..." She whispered and then pulled a gun from her back and showed it to Dean... "Shot yourself Dean... If you do it I will be saved... I will be brought back to life... I would live again... I was just 19 Dean... I didn't live as much as I wanted... I didn't live as much as I deserved and it's your fault... And now... You can make everything right... Just shoot yourself and everything would be okay... I swear..." She said, Showing him her wet eyes and tears... She pulled Dean's hand and put the gun in his hand... Dean was confused and the flashbacks of the day that Maggie died were dancing in his head... Making him even feel more responsible... He took the gun and pointed it at his head...

"So... If I pull the trigger... Would you come back? Is that what you want... Do you want me dead?" Dean whispered... His face looked like he didn't care the slightest for his own life... Maggie gave him an innocent smile...

"Yes... I would come back and live the life that you took away from me... I would go to college and continue studying... Just like I always wanted... To live like a normal person," Her chin was shivering in saddness, Wet eyes dropping tears on the ground. Dean's eyes narrowed and he pointed the gun at Maggie.

"She never wanted to go to college... She hated studying..." He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger... The sound of the bullet going through air broke the silence of the jungle... When he opened his eyes There was no one there... Not even Reaper... He dropped on his knees and started crying...

"I'm sorry Mag... I'm sorry I couldn't save you, sis... I'm sorry." As he was sobbing in his hands he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him turn back quickly looking for the owner... He saw Mercy standing above him... Her abdomen was still bloody but there was no sign of bullets. He stared at her eyes in confusion...

"Didn't... You die?" He asked, Mercy chuckled...

"Honey, i can't really die... Everyone know that..." She sat by his side and looked at him. "Look... I heard some of the conversation that you had with your called 'sister'... That wasn't your sister and the things that she said weren't true... It was just an illusion made my Reaper to mess with your head... He knows that he can't kill you, I can feel that... He is never afraid of fighting someone, But yet he ran away from you... He wants you to kill yourself to ease his way... And he is using your sister against you... I can promise you that your sister has forgiven you." She said with a sympathetic voice... Which kind of relaxed Dean...

"Thanks..." Dean whispered, So quietly that Mercy almost couldn't get what he said... "So... Let's go find your friends..."

* * *

 **So guys :D How was it? Did you guys like the chapter? Please comment and tell me, By the way** **Amélie will show up the next chapter, This chapter i were more trying to interduce Dean, Well Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic, It means a lot to me, LOVE YOU BOYZ (And Girls :P)**


	10. Angels Are Upon Us

**So... Guys, This is the longest chapter and probably one of the 'more' important ones that i have written. Please read and review and share the story with your friends so i get more readers :D that would be awesome.**

 **Guest : Hi Againnn. Thank you so much, Yes i've been trying to have less errors and im happy that i were successful :P Thank you for the support. I'll try to keep the story** **interesting. Thank you again :D**

 **Bery Sama: HELLO :D o/ I guess if we stick to the English it is better because other English people can understand as well :P (Vous pouvez parler français si vous voulez, C'est correct :P) Thank you sooo much for the review and support Love you. Yeah i totally understand what you mean by playing Mercy in 3v3 xD And i don't know how to thank you... Well... Thank you xD. *whispers* If you wanted to sneak anywhere again, Call me, I'll help *whispers ending* LOVE yah, Thank you again.**

 **DerpyCatman : Hi agaaain What's up. You can add as many of those things to the review as you want :D i enjoy reading them. And yes Mercy is back, Fortunately. And the creepy sis... And the edgy grandpa... Anyway xD... Thank you so much for the help and support. I wanted to send you the story AGAIN, But i were late on the upload AGAIN. (fml im such a bad write :/) You are totally like me xD i always forget to do things that are important. Like... I forgot to eat food for two days :/ LITERALLY... I was busy don't judge me :3. and that is why i don't owe a cat xD Thank you again.**

* * *

After thirty minutes or so of walking through the woods they finally found Talon's hideout, In the middle of nowhere laid a tall and big building, The trees and flowers around the building were either black or destroyed by the chemicals. Dean stood there checking out the surroundings for any guards, To his surprise, He found none.

"This doesn't seem right... There should be hundred of them right now guarding the place... Something is off..." He told Angela and she nodded in agreement. After a couple of seconds, gunshots could be heard from the building, And that could only mean one thing... Dean started running toward the door and Angela followed him, When he reached the door he easily threw his hand toward the door. Destroying the door into pieces. When he entered the mansion, He saw Tracer, Surrounded with more than fifty soldiers armed with guns, They were trying to shoot her but she was blinking around, Killing anything in sight. But to her bad luck, As her blink landed her near one of the soldiers, She felt a sharp pain passing through her chest... The soldier had shot her. Blood running down her chest and covering her yellow outfit. She fell to the ground...

"NO..." Mercy yelled. and flew toward Tracer without thinking, She could be easily shot and die. Dean reacted fast and brought his hand up and made a grip, Making the soldiers choke, Throats filled with blood and after a couple of seconds, All of them fell on the ground, Dead... Dean ran toward Mercy who was sitting right beside Tracer's lifeless body, Tracer's mouth was full of blood and her eyes were showing no signs of life...

"It's okay... It's okay... I can bring her back..." Mercy sobbed in between words. She brought her staff up in the air and said her spells... But nothing happened. Mercy was confused... She tried again... And again... But nothing happened...

"No... You can't die... Don't you die on me, Lena..." She started crying, holding Tracer's hand. Dean who was completely stoned about what had just happened walked toward them and sat by Tracer's side, He put his hand on Tracer's wound and closed his eyes. A blue glowing light covered his hand, Mercy's eyes widened... What was he doing? Dean took a deep breath and then suddenly the blue light entered Tracer's wound, And it slowly started healing it... after a couple of seconds it was completely healed, Mercy was shocked... He could heal people... But that wasn't what she really cared about right now, She stared at Tracer's eyes, Looking for any signs of life... Breath hold and eyes locked... Suddenly Traer started gasping, Mercy sighed and quickly cleaned her wet eyes with the back of her hand. Tracer looked confused... And she had the right to.

"Well, This is what you got for going SOLO. My dear stupid guest." Dean said with his hands crossed and eyes staring daggers at Tracer. Tracer gave an awkward smile but then she was slapped hard by Mercy. She groaned and hold her face with her hand. "Ouch...". Mercy looked like she could just eat Tracer alive.

"Don't you do that again... Because if you do I'm going to freaking kill you myself you careless bitch." Tracer's eyes widened at the last word, So did Dean's. Mercy noticed their wide eyes and gave them an awkward smile.

"Sorry... I'm mad..." She faced Tracer with a serious face. "But I wasn't joking about the killing you part." She said and then gave Tracer a tight hug. Tracer smiled.

"Thanks, Angela, I'll try not to do that again. And hey Dean... What's up?" She grinned and stared at him. Dean eyes narrowed, "Is she serious?" He whispered to Mercy, Which made both Tracer and Mercy laugh.

"Alright Alright, we have to go and save that chick who you just nearly died for. I just want to save her ass and then leave here, Do you know how long it has been since the last time I ate?" He said and brought his hand by Tracer's side, Offering a help. Tracer took his hand and stood up, "Alright... We have to go to the 5th floor, I guess that's where they are keeping Amélie." Dean nodded and they walked toward the stairs, Heading for the 5th floor.

"Ang... Thank you for reviving me, I owe you, Again..." Tracer told Mercy, Mercy smiled.

"For some reasons, i couldn't revive you... Dean did." She said casually, Tracer's eyes widened and she stared at Dean which was climbing the stairs and not paying much attention to their conversation.

"YOU revived me?" She asked, Dean shooked his head to throw away the thoughts, "What?" He asked. Tracer sighed... "You revived me?" She asked again. Dean smirked.

"Guilty..." He responded. "And Mercy... Don't blame yourself, It happens sometimes, You can't revive people that you love dearly, It makes you lose focus." He continued. Tracer looked down. "Thank you... For everything." Dean nodded.

They finally got to the 5th floor, When they walked over the last stair Dean leaned against the wall and started gasping for air. Tracer laughed hard. "You... You kill fifty people with your mind... And you can't handle fifty stairs?" She said, Laughing in between words. Mercy smiled as well.

"Hey... Don't judge me... And... It wasn't... Fifty stairs..." He sighed and straightened his back. "Alright... Where is this girl? Let's just find her and leave." Tracer looked like she didn't have any answer.

"Looking for me?" A feminine voice took their attention. They all turned and saw Amélie standing behind them with her gun pointed at them. Dean was shocked by the color of her skin, She heard about it before but he didn't quite believe it. He stared at Amélie's breasts and leaned his head toward Tracer's ear...

"Now I understand why you went through all that trouble for her." He whispered. Tracer chuckled.

"Alright, Amélie let's go." Tracer said smiling, But when she noticed the devilish smile Amélie had on her face she felt something wasn't right... "Um... Amélie?" She murmured with fear.

"Sorry sweetie, Amélie is long gone, I'm Widowmaker," She chuckled and pointed the gun at Dean's head and pulled the trigger, But the bullet stopped right in front of his face. He laughed hard, covering his stomach. "Damn girl... You really thought you could kill me with bullets? That's sweet." He continued laughing while Widowmaker's confused eyes were staring at him, He stopped laughing when he noticed her confused look.

"Oh right... You don't know me..." He said, smiling. "And... Tracer? I thought she was less of a... You know.. Dick." He whispered to Tracer. Tracer was staring at Amélie and she didn't seem to notice Dean, Dean gave her a soft punch on the hand which took her attention. She turned back with a 'huh?'. Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah... Sorry. She's under effects of a chemical injection, Talon has wiped her memory. All she remembered now are the bad things that have happened to her." She said, Dean nodded in understanding. "So, What should we do now?" Dean asked which was answered with Tracer's dumbfounded face...

"Alright... Listen, ma'am, You look badass I give you that... But I don't want to hurt you because of Tracer here, Seems to care about you, So why don't you come with us?" Dean said with a small smile on his face. Widowmaker looked pissed off and angry which made Dean chuckle. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Uh boy... Why people always choose the harder way..." He said and pointed his hand at Widowmaker, Making her sight blurry and dizzy. After a couple of seconds, She fell to the ground, Unconscious. Tracer's eyes widened and she ran toward Amélie's body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Tracer yelled. Glaring at Dean with angry eyes. Dean brought his hands up in defense. "Hey... I didn't kill her or anything, She's just sleeping for awhile, And she chose not to come with us so you should thank me!" He said, Tracer's body seemed to relax which was fortunate. Dean walked toward them and picked Amélie up and put her on his shoulder.

"Okay let's go."

 **AT DEAN'S HOUSE**

They laid Amélie by the fireplace and Tracer and Mercy sat by her side as well. Tracer put the back of her hand on Amélie's cheek, And she was burning which surprised Tracer. Why did she have a fever?

"She's burning, But it doesn't make sense, You said you didn't hurt her how is she so hot?" Tracer glared at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please... Stop with the glaring and suspicion. I demanded her body to get rid of the poison, She must be reacting poorly, But that's nothing to worry about." Tracer's body relaxed and she sighed in relief. Dean smiled at her. "Well, Now if you forgive me I need to get some air, I'm feeling a bit fuzzy today," Tracer nodded and he left the house toward the woods. He stopped in front of the house and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started walking slowly. As he was walking he heard a noise coming from the river that was not so far away from his house, He didn't quite understand what was the source of the voice, But it had taken his attention and he needed to check it out. As he walked closer to the voice, He saw a little girl sitting by the river with her face covered in her hands, Crying loudly. His eyes widened in shock and he walked closer to her.

"Hey... Little girl, Are you lost?" He asked but she did not respond. He walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder. Trying to see her face. The girl stopped sobbing and slowly turned her face. Dean freaked out by the sight, The girl had no eyes and they were empty holes. Her mouth was sewed and her cheeks were full of scars. Dean slowly took a step back and stared at the girl. Suddenly the crying sound turned into laughter. The laughter echoed in his head but he tried his best to keep his calm.

"Who are you?" His voice cracked which did not help the situation. The girl smiled, Showing off the threads on her mouth. She stood up and started walking toward Dean, Dean just took steps back, Creating a safe space between them. The girl stopped and shooked her head.

"Maggie said hi..." The girl said. Dean's eyes widened and before he could speak the girl stabbed him with a white colored wood, Right in his heart. He dropped to his knees, He looked at the wood, Blood was pouring around it. As he looked up, The girl was gone. He started choking and after a couple of seconds, He fell to the ground...

 **BACK AT DEAN'S HOUSE**

Amélie was still unconscious, Tracer and Angela were sitting by her side. Tracer was staring at Amélie's face, Admiring the beauty. Angela was staring at the fireplace with her knees crawled into her chest. The only sound that could be heard was the woods burning in the fireplace. As Tracer was smiling at her beautiful friend, She noticed her eyes twitching...

"Hey, Ang, I guess she's waking up." She said with excitement, Mercy quickly came and sat by Tracer's side and started whispering Amélie name for some reactions. Amélie moved her hand and shook her head and she was murmuring something.

"Amélie, It's me Tracer, Please wake up" Tracer took Amélie's hand with her hands and gently squeezed it. Amélie finally opened her eyes and she freaked out. She sat there looking around her wildly. Tracer and Angela took her shoulders.

"Hey, Hey it's okay you are safe, I'm here, You're safe." Tracer whispered and Amélie stared at her eyes. And after a couple of silent moments. Amélie hugged Tracer so tightly she could barely breathe. Tracer hugged her back and smiled, Her eyes were wet, But with joy and happiness.

"Tha... Thank... You..." Amélie's shaking voice stabbed daggers in Tracer's heart, It hurt her seeing Amélie so vulnerable and small. Tracer carried Amélie's hair "Shh... Everything okay... I won't let them take you again..." Tracer whispered in her ears, Kissing her head.

"You... You don't know... What they... Did to me..." Amélie started sobbing. Her tears were falling like rain on a winter night. Tracer lets go of the embrace and took Amélie's cheeks with her hands and stared at her eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry Amélie, I wish I could do something... I really do, But right now what matters is that you are safe and that you are here." Amélie stopped sobbing and nodded. Tracer gave her a heart-broken smile and hugged her again. Angela was watching them, They were made for each other, The love that flew between them could be felt by anyone that had a heart.

"It's... Really... Cold..." Amélie murmured. Tracer quickly took the blanket that was lying next to her and wrapped it around Amélie's body. They sat there for a couple of moments, The time was passing with Tracer staring down at Amélie and Angela smiling at them, Until Amélie broke the silence.

"How did you find me?" She asked Tracer. Tracer looked down at the ground and chuckled. But she didn't answer. Angela smiled and shooked her head.

"A guy saved Tracer after you guys fell from the building but they took you, He somehow knew everything about Talon and where they were hiding. He told Tracer and Tracer..." As she was talking Tracer glared at her not to tell the rest but she ignored her. "And she came after you... Alone, And I found the guy and he brought me to Talon's hideout and by the time we got there Tracer was shot and dead." She wanted to continue but the sudden and shocked look that took over Amélie's face stopped her. "WHAT?" Amélie yelled, Hurting her sore throat.

"It's okay. I'm okay... It doesn't matter Amélie" She smiled at her "I were revived."

"By who? Angela?" Amélie said and looked at Angela but Angela shook her head. "By Dean... The guy that I was talking about" Said Angela.

"But... There were hundred of soldiers there... How did you two defeat them?" There were just so many questions she wanted an answer for.

"Um... We had some backup." Tracer said. "Amélie... Just forget it and think about the present, I'm here... You're here, We are all healthy and alive." She continued. Amélie sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're right... And... Thank you... I really mean it." She said and her voice cracked again... She was so vulnerable... Tracer hugged her. "It's okay... I had to save you or I couldn't forgive myself."

"Yeah don't mind me," Angela said in a complaining tone which made both Amélie and Tracer laugh.

"Thank you too Angela," Amélie said. Angela smiled and suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Hasn't it been too long since Dean left?" She asked Tracer. Tracer shook her head.

"It has been. I'll go and look for him" As she wanted to stand up Angela stopped him.

"No, You two have a lot of things to discuss. I'll go after him" She said and winked at Tracer which made her smile. She left the house and she was welcomed by the freezing weather and dark night. She sighed to herself and started walking around the woods. After a couple of minutes of nothing she started yelling Dean's name but no one replied. As she wanted to go back to the house, She heard a sweet laughter behind her. She froze...

"Are you looking for Dean?" A childish voice said. Angela was shaking in fear, She turned back and what she saw gave her a heart attack. A little girl with no eyes and sewed mouth and one ear, With only a couple of very long hairs on her head. She screamed and ran toward the house but the girl was standing by the house door, Smiling. As Angela wanted to yell for Tracer and Amélie to run, She felt a tight grip around her throat and she fell to the ground. As she turned she saw the little girl standing above her with a dirty and probably dull knife in her hand. Angela couldn't move or scream, She was just staring down at the scary girl. As the girl brought her hand up to stab Angela, A very bright light appeared behind the girl, Blinding Angela's sight for a moment. A couple of moments past, Angela opened her eyes and saw a petite blonde girl with huge long white and furry wings behind her. She was confused, She didn't look like someone who wanted to hurt her. The girl brought her hand near Angela, Offering help. Angela took her hand and stood up. Staring at her with open mouth and wide eyes.

"Hi... I'm Serina." The girl said casually. Angela blinked a couple of times and shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Okay... Who is Serina?" Angela asked harshly. The sweet smile on the girl's face turned into a sad expression, Angela sighed "Sorry. Who are you?" She asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an angel. Off course not an angel like you. You doesn't count as an angel, You are Obvalion... Sorry, Got distracted. I'm Serina, I'm an angel who used to work for Ceziles." Serina said, She looked so perky and happy the whole time which was funny to Angela.

"And what was that little... Something... Who tried to kill me?" Angela asked. Serina gave her a big smile and came closer to Angela and stared at her with her bright yellow eyes and Elf looking ears.

"She was a jinn my Obvalion friend. They are usually controlled by Witches." She acted like nothing had happened.

"Okay... Who is Ceziles? Your boss?" Angela asked again, Serina burst off laughing.

"Nooo... We don't call him boss, He's like a friend to us, But well... We work for him. And... You really don't know him?" She asked, Angela shooked her head as a no. "Let me explain everything to you... Sit." She said and pointed at the stone by Angela's side. Angela sighed and sat as Serina sat on the other side, leaning her hands on her knees and staring at Angela.

"Ceziles Is the God of power and wisdom. He's the most powerful god who this world has seen, And the best, Probably. One day her sister, Cyrena, The God of envy and revenge, decided to kill him because Ceziles loved a girl, He loved her with his whole being, And Cyrena did not like it. She made an army of sixty-two gods, And she attacked Ceziles, She killed or destroyed most of his soldiers and angels. But when they faced him, Ceziles killed the sixty-two gods without even trying that hard." She blushed and smiled. "Sorry. He killed all of them, But when it came to her sister, He couldn't do it, He begged her not to make him do it, But she didn't listen, She fought him but the fight didn't take long as she fell to the ground without any of her weapons. As Ceziles wanted to kill her, She started crying, Distracting Ceziles, He couldn't kill her sister. But as he wasn't paying any attention to his surrounding. He was trapped by witches, And not only a couple of them, They were more than thousands. They put him in a cage surrounded with witches curse. And Cyrena killed him, At least she thought so." Serina said, Angela gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Serina smiled.

"He was too powerful to die, His soul sent itself to the earth instead of burning away. The soul now has made a body for itself and is living inside it, But it doesn't know who he is, And that he is a god, He doesn't know anything about his powers. And I'm here to find him. I need his help. Cyrena is taking over the heaven and the skies, And she has gotten more powerful after killing Ceziles, No one can stop her but Ceziles himself." Her smile disappeared and she stared at the ground.

"What happened to the others? And the girl that he loved?" Angela asked.

"Well... Ceziles had four sisters, Which one of them was Cyrena. Cyrena killed the other three, But there are rumors in heaven that the sisters are alive and that Ceziles brought them here with himself but they are separated. They are our next target to find. And... As for the girl that he loved, She's sitting in front of you." Serina gave her a warm smile. Angela's eyes widened and she laughed in confusion.

"So... I have one other question. What is God doing? Like... The actual God... The God. Why isn't he helping?" Angela asked.

"God wanted to help, We rejected, It's something that we started and we have to end it ourselves." She answered patiently.

"So... Why did..." As Angela was talking the same laughter that she heard earlier was back... And it wasn't just one of them... "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Angela asked with her body not moving a muscle. Serina nodded and stood up, Stretching her and flapping her wings. Angela stood up and stood by Serina's side as well. As they were ready to face the jinn they were surprised by the sight... hundreds of them were walking out behind the trees and laughing... Angela took a deep breath.

"You can take them down right?" She asked confidently and stared at Serina. Serina gave her an awkward smile.

"You must be kidding me..." Angela said. "They are too powerful and I don't have my powers on earth," Serina said. The jinns surrounded them and started laughing again.

"Well... We are screwed then..."

* * *

 **Hey Girlz and Boyz. Whats up ! So... What do you guys think? :X**


	11. purgatory

**Hi guys whats up, I'm really sorry for the delay, I'm going through some serious stuff and i don't really have that much time to write. But thank you for the support. It keeps me going :P Love you guys.**

 **Jazzy Saturdays : Heeey. I'm sorry for the delay, As soon as i saw your review i started writing and here it is :P Enjoy it my friend, Thanks for the support and review.**

 **Guest : Heyooo. Yeah i tried real hard to prevent mistakes :D Thank you so much for the review and the support.**

 **BerySama: Yooo whats up. Thank you for reviewing again, I love the support :P All the confusions will be gone by the next chapter, I'll explain most of the things :D by next chapter the story will be back and will be focusing on TracerXAmélie So don't worry :P I don't really play overwatch but when i start playing i'd love to play with you ^^ and thanks for trying to share my story i appreciate it. *comes close and gives tissue so she can clean her tears* *whispers* It's okay, I'll try this time. Climbs the wall successfully but while getting down falls and goes unconscious. xD Thank you very much for the review and support, Luv ya.**

 **DerpyCatman : Yo my man o/ NICE you are trying to write your own story, I'd love to read that, Give the link to me when it's completed :P And for the thing that you said no Dean is not invincible, Don't want to give any spoilers but you'll understand everything about Dean the next chapter :D Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the review. Luv ya.**

* * *

Angela stood by Serina's side. She didn't have her gun with herself so she didn't have any defensive weapons with her except for Serina, Which didn't look like much of a help... As the jinns were circling around them, They started whispering something repeatedly. Angela focused on what they were saying...

"Maggie wants her... Maggie wants her... Maggie wants her dead..." The jinns were whispering. Angela's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock, Is the Maggie they are talking about the same Maggie as she knew? Dean's sister? Serina was just flapping her wings as hard as she could to keep the jinns away, Which was working quite well. She turned her head toward Angela

"Hey. I have a plan... I can teleport the two of us to somewhere safe, But the problem is I can only teleport to a close distance. Which means we'll be around here and not so far, They can find us in no time, But we would receive enough time to run." Serina said, "What do you think?" She asked again. Angela narrowed her eyes and stared at her.

"Do I look like someone who has a choice?" She said harshly. Serina smiled at her and slowly shooked her head.

"Okay... Get ready and close your eyes," Serina said. Angela did what she was told and closed her eyes, A very bright and blinding light appeared in front of them and Serina took Angela's hand and jumped into it... By the time they opened their eyes they froze. They were teleported right behind the jinns. Angela sighed and glared at Serina and Serina smiled at her awkwardly.

"This is what you meant by 'not so far'? IS THIS WHAT YOU HAVE IN MIND BY THE WORD FAR?" Angela whispered kind of loudly by the jinns didn't seem to notice them. Serina scratched her head and smiled again, Trying to calm Angela down.

"Well I'm not from this planet I don't know your vocabulary. Just started learning English about a week ago, Give me a break." She said and stared at the jinns who were looking for them like psychopaths, They were screaming and jumping around, But to Ang and Serina's luck, They weren't looking behind them.

"Come on, Let's go," Serina said and started crunching toward the opposite side of the jinns. Angela quickly tried to stop her but it was too late... The first step Serina took broke a branch beneath them and the sound filled the jungle, All the jinns turned back and just stared at them. Angela did not even turn back to see what the jinns were doing, She just stared at Serina.

"We're in a jungle my friend full with branches and fragile woods. A JUNGLE." She started yelling. The jinns groaned and screamed and started walking toward them, Angela turned her face toward the jinns with an angry expression.

"SHUT UP" She yelled at the jinns which stopped them and widened their eyes. Angela turned her back toward Serina. "Look... I understand you are an angel... But that only means that you should be smarter than us... Not to teleport us behind hundred of this idiots and then step on a branch." She continued yelling. Serina's eyes started to tear up and Angela noticed that.

"I don't mean any of this..." Angela whispered very quietly, Serina narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Just bare with me and do whatever I say." She said and continued yelling. The jinns were just staring at them with confused looks. Angela took Serina's hand and started walking toward somewhere away from the jinns, But the jinns groaned and screamed again and started following them. Angela turned back and glared at them.

"I... Said... Shut... Up." She said with a low and scary tone. The jinns took some steps back and Angela continued walking with Serina. And after a couple of minutes while they were sure they were far away from the jinns they stopped and Serina just stared at her.

"What just happened?" Serina asked while looking at Angela with wide eyes. Angela smiled.

"Sweetie..." She waited a moment and opened her mouth a couple of times but she had nothing to say... "Would it be weird if I said I don't know?" Serina laughed.

"Why did they listen to you, though?" She asked while still laughing.

"Well... They probably have some mother issues." Angela said casually and started laughing. As they were laughing Serina suddenly stopped and looked behind Angela with shock. Angela quickly turned back and saw Dean on the ground with a wood in his chest and blood covering him. Serina started muttering.

"That's... That's... That is Ceziles's human form." She was frozen and she couldn't react to anything. Angela just stared at him for a second or so.

"Well... He looks and acts quite stupidly for a god to be honest." She joked but she was answered with Serina's glare. Serina ran toward him and kneeled beside him. Angela slowly walked toward them.

"Don't worry he can't die," Angela said confidently. Serina looked at her with teary eyes.

"It's a Terosicos's wood... It's the only thing that can kill a god's soul... But... I don't understand... The tree was destroyed thousands of years ago..." Serina said while sobbing. Angela was shocked as well, She just stared at them and didn't say anything while Serina had laid her head on his bloody chest and was crying.

"Can't anyone heal him or something?" She asked. Serina looked back and stared at her. "I... Don't know..." She waited for a moment. "No... No no, wait... There's an angel who can do it. The arc angel... Ceziles's elder sister" Serina said happily. Angela's expression lightened and she sighed in relief. "Alright let's go and find her then... What's the angel's name?" She asked and waited for an answer from Serina.

"She's known as Mercy, I don't know what her real name is, And she is kind of impossible to find." Serina's expression saddened. Angela's eyes widened and she stared at Serina like she just heard a joke...

"Mercy?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Mercy I guess." Serina said, Still with a sad mood. "I shouldn't lose hope, though. We can find her. Ceziles don't worry Luv, We'll find her and save you." Mercy put her hands on her face and sighed.

"I... I'm... I'm Mercy..." She said, Not looking into Serina's eyes. Serina narrowed her eyes and stood up...

"Oh... My..." She said in shock. "I see why I found you at the first place... I were meant to find you." She kneeled in front of Angela in respect and lowered her head like a soldier. Mercy quickly reacted and took her hands and brought her up.

"No please don't... I'm just a normal Angel or as you said Obvi... Obvl... Ob... Ob something... There might have been a mistake... I'm not Dean's sister." She noted.

"No, you're not... You are Ceziles's sister. The arc angel of life and death. you can revive anything that once lived." She looked so happy and hyped. "Please, my goddess... Please save him... I'll die if he doesn't survive." She begged. Kneeling again, Angela brought her up again and stared at her wet eyes.

"Look, I'm not sure if I can or not, But I'll try, Just don't cry sweetie okay?" She said and smiled at her, Serina gave her a sad smile as well. Angela walked toward Dean's body and pulled the wood out and by the second she pulled it out Dean's eyes opened and she started gasping. Angela screamed and slapped Dean in panic. Dean covered his cheek with his hand and stared at Angela... "Ouch... What the hell chill..."

"How the hell are you alive? You should be dead. I was so ready to revive you. damn it" Angela said in a complaining tone. Dean narrowed his eyes at her... "Well if you are uncomfortable I can just die again it's okay," He said and rolled his eyes and he noticed something, A Beautiful girl was standing beside them with big and furry wings and narrow ears and yellow eyes, Her face was wet and her eyes were still dropping tears. She ran toward him and hugged him tight. His eyes widened and he stared at Angela with a 'who's this' expression. Serina pulled away but her hands were still around Dean's arms.

"I thought I lost you... Don't you ever do this to me again..." Her voice cracked and she hugged him again, This time even tighter, preventing him from breathing... Her wings were flapping in happiness.

"Can't... Breathe..." He said forcefully. Serina pulled away and laughed. "You're alive... And you look just as good..." She said. Dean was confused and he gave a small look toward Angela then back at Serina.

"Um... Do I know you?" He asked, His hand was putting pressure against his chest wound. Serina's face saddened.

"Right... You don't remember me... My apologies lord." She said with her head bowed in front of him.

"Lord? Like... Lord of the rings or something?" He said seriously, Serina eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry my lord but I do not understand what that means." She said still not moving her head.

"Alright please just look at me you're making me uncomfortable with the respect and stuff. And I'm not your lord just so you know." He said and stood up and stretched his hands. Serina smiled.

"He hasn't changed in all these years," Serina whispered to herself and stood up.

"One question, though... You said the wood of Tero... Terc... Oh, my god, can you guys use some easier to pronounce words for your trees and stuff?" She raged at them which widened both Serina's and Dean's eyes. She cleared her throat and continued. "Didn't you mention that the wood could kill him?" Serina smiled and looked up in the skies.

"It was God himself who saved him." She said and thanked god in her mind. Dean shooked his head forward with disbelief.

"Aha... Is God having some entertainment problems or something? Cause I don't think im worth his time." Dean stated. Serina laughed.

"First... Him or Her... We don't know for a fact that what god's gender is." She said and Angela's eyebrow rose and she stared at Serina. "I'm not an feminist, Don't judge me. And second thing... Believe me, She or He cares a lot about you. Our destiny is in your hands." She said. Dean smiled like he heard a joke but then he noticed that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh, you're serious... Well... If it's in my hands... You are screwed..." He joked. Angela smiled and walked a bit closer to him.

"Dean... You are a god." She said casually. Dean stared at her.

"Well thank you but I prefer Dean." He said which made Serina laugh but she hide it with her hand. Dean looked at her and smiled.

"No Dean... You are an actual god... You are the God of... The God of..." She closed her eyes and sighed in anger. "Serina I don't remember what kind of god he was... Just... Just tell him everything I'm not in the mood." She said harshly and sat by their side on a stone.

"Yes my goddess," Serina said, Angela rolled her eyes. "You are the God of power and wisdom. The one and only... Ceziles." She said and Dean just sighed In frfrustration

"I'm starting to think I actually died and I'm in hell, And THIS is my punishment..." He whispered to himself. "Look, Serina..." As he wanted to talk Serina stopped him. "Look my Goddess, You said my name once and he remembers it... How couldn't you remember such an easy name like Terosico." Angela's eyes widened in anger.

"You do realize that your name is 'Serina' and that tree's name is Tesiseco?" She said angrily. Serina bites her lower lips, "Um... It's Tersico not Tesiseco" The second Angela heard that she stood up and was about to say something but Dean stopped her.

"Chill girls. There are things more important than Angela's shitty memory." Angela's mouth dropped and she just was too angry to say anything. "So... I'm a god huh?" He said smiling with pride. Serina nodded.

"Well that's just great, Thanks for the heads up." He said casually and rolled his eyes. Serina wasn't surprised by his reaction... "Classic Ceziles." She said and smiled.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt you two cuties but I really think we should get back to the house." Angela said. Dean nodded in agreement, Serina's face cheered.

"Yes! I can teleport us to their." Serina said.

"NO... I mean... No... It's better to walk toward there... It's good for our health as well." Angela said awkwardly.

"But what about the jinns?" Serina asked. Angela sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright... Just be fast." She said and Serina told them to close their eyes and they did, The bright light appeared again and they were teleported right next to the house... Angela was surprised that it worked.

"Wow... Nice job..." She said and Serina smiled. As they were walking they noticed that the door of the house was opened. They ran toward there and found Tracer and Amélie on the ground. Amélie looked unharmed and just unconscious but Tracer's eyes were blue and frozen and her skin was dangerously pale. Angela gasped and ran toward her, Shaking her as hard as she could but Tracer was not reacting. Dean ran toward them as well and took Amélie's pulse and it was beating. And put his hand on Tracer's head and closed his eyes, Ready to revive her. A couple of moments passed by nothing happened, Dean was shocked, He tried again but nothing happened.

"What the hell !" He yelled, "Hey Serina, A little help here?" He said. Serina flew to Tracer's side and put two of her fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes, After two or three seconds she opened her eyes and stared at them...

"I can't feel her spirit... Her body is empty..."

* * *

Tracer woke up in some weird place looking like a big and hot jungle, The trees were surrounding her, She panicked and yelled for help. "Someone help me... Where am I?" She felt a presence behind her, She quickly turned and saw a white haired and beautiful girl with green eyes in front of her. The girl smiled.

"Where am I?" Tracer yelled. The girl smiled again.

"Hi, honey... You are in the purgatory. Get comfy"

* * *

 **Soooo... How was it ? :D Oh by the way for the people who doesn't know what purgatory is. It's somewhere between Hell and Heaven, The lost or abandoned and angry spirits (Mostly bad spirits) Are all placed there, And they do not like new guests :X**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS :3**


	12. Betrayal Stings

**Hello Boyz and girlz :P Whats up. So i've been having some free time to write and here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas Boyz and Girlz**

 **BerySama : Hii. I will add you after i get some free time and we'd play together that would be awesome :D YES MERCY IS A GODDESS THE DREAM CAME TRUE xD ... Thank you Merry Christmas to you too, I wish you'd have the best year of your life and then the next year you'd again have the best year of your life and then next year... And the cycle continues ... xD ... *Wakes up somewhere cold and white looks around to find someone and finds the grimm reaper standing there looking right into my eyes.** **Bollocks xD***

* * *

They moved Tracer's and Amélie's body and put them near the fireplace, Serina was sitting by their side, Eyes closed and she was meditating apparently, At least it looked like that. Dean went off to get some woods for the fireplace from the basement.

"Hey, Wanna explain what the hell has happened here? Where is Tracer's soul? How can we bring her back?" Angela was nearly yelling, Her face was red in anger and she couldn't focus on anything, She sat by Tracer's side and put her face in between her hands and sighed deeply. Serina did not react for a couple of minutes but then she opened her eyes and stared at Angela. Angela looked back at her, Her eyes were red and so tired.

"My Goddess I checked heavens and hells but she wasn't there. There can be only one explanation and it's that Tracer's soul is at..." She paused and stared at the ground. Angela shooked her head and cleaned her undropped tears with the back of her hand and sniffed quietly.

"Where is she?" She asked, Her voice was shaking and Serina could feel that she was about to break down.

"She's... She's in the... Purgatory," Serina said, Her voice cracked at the world purgatory. She didn't want to make Mercy angry, She had seen Mercy's angry side before, And she could destrou every living soul near her if she wanted to, Although she wasn't a 'god' anymore but she still had a god's soul. Angela didn't say anything she just sighed, It looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't have enough power to do it.

"Purgatory? Like... THE purgatory?" She wasn't looking into Serina's eyes, She was just staring at the fireplace. Serina nodded.

"How can we bring her back? There should be something right?" Angela asked, Judging by her hopeless face it was obvious she was ready for a negative answer. Which she completely wrong...

"I'm not strong enough to break into the purgatory, I wouldn't survive a second in there, I even doubt she's alive by now..." As she was talking Angela punched the table by her side which made Serina's body tremble.

"Don't you dare to say she's dead. She's one of the strongest persons I've ever known. She must have found a way to keep herself safe. Now... How can we bring her back?" Angela was nearly yelling in anger. Serina gasped a couple of times to control herself from saying something stupid again...

"I'm... I'm sorry my goddess but... No one can help her, She can only be brought back by herself, which is not an easy task... She should climb a mountain which is full of demons and angry souls ready to reap any living thing who enters the mountain. And even if she manages to bypass the demons, She should enter a temple and make a mixture of some stuff who she probably doesn't know which things she should mix together, Then she has do drink it and it will bring her back... I'm sorry my goddess but even surviving there would be a challenge, I can't even think of what escaping would be like." Serina was afraid that Angela would just lose her control and do something bad... But to her surprise, Angela started sobbing, Covering her mouth with her hands. Serina's heart skipped a beat by the scene, It hurt her feelings to see her favorite goddess this vulnerable. She quickly flew by Angela's side and embraced her.

"It's okay my goddess I will find a way to save her," She comforted her and while Angela was sobbing something hit Serina's mind. She could send another soul there to save Tracer. But the only problem was purgatory wouldn't let angels in, So Angela and She were both out of the list, Their only hope was Dean... And speak of the devil, Dean opened the door and came in, He was soaking wet. Apparently, it was raining outside. Dean froze for a second when he saw Angela sobbing like that. He sighed deeply and walked toward the fireplace by their side and put the firewoods in there and fire it up and afterward he sat there, Staring at the sobbing Angela.

"What happened?" Dean asked Serina quietly so he wouldn't disturb Angela. Serina sighed and put her hand on Angela's forehead. After a couple of seconds, The sobbing was gone and it appeared that Angela fell asleep. After Serina made sure she was sleeping she put Angela's head on her own lap and then looked at Dean.

"We need a pure soul to break into purgatory and save Tracer," She said calmly, Keeping her voice down. Dean rose his eyebrow and cracked his neck toward his left side a little and stared at Serina.

"Come again?" He asked. His eyes sending a confused expression. Serina sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Right... You don't know about the stuff..." Serina whispered and Dean barely heard her. Dean sat by Tracer's side and stared at her, Her face was covered with sweet and he could already feel her temperature without even touching her. He tried to put his hand on Tracer's forehead to take her temperature. But the second his hand touched Tracer's skin, His sight blackened and a couple of moments passed... Dean opened his eyes and he was in a dark and abandoned jungle. The sky was completely black and dark with no stars or moon.

"What the..." Dean said while looking around for any sign of anything, Everything seemed like a dream and then he heard something... Heavy footsteps were trembling the ground and when he turned back to see what was coming, He saw Tracer running for her life and behind her were five creatures with horns, Looking like wild animals on foot. They were chasing her and she was running as fast as she could, And apparently she couldn't blink...

"TRACER... Hey, come here." Dean yelled for Tracer but Tracer didn't seem to notice, She was really close to Dean by now and she seemed like she hasn't seen Dean at all. To his surprise, Tracer just ran past him and the five demons were inches away from Dean, Dean brought his hands up to defend his body but he got even more confused by what happened next... The demons past through him and they didn't even touch him... He was a ghost in there...

"What..." He paused for a second, Trying to understand what just happened. "Serina? Can you hear me? Where the hell am I?" He yelled but he received no answers. As he was giving up he heard a whisper, It wasn't clear but he could hear his name. He focused on the whispers and it was Serina...

"Dean... Come Back..." The whispers said. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"No shit? Are you kidding? Good thing you said that cause if you didn't I would start a picnic in here." He sighed in anger and started looking around again, He heard a very strong wind coming from his back. He froze for a second and gathered his power in his fists and then harshly turned back and he saw a white short haired girl, Dropping on the ground with great power. The girl hit the ground and groaned in pain.

"Yikes, That must have hurt," Dean said, He had no idea who the girl was but when she glared at him and said his name he was assured that she knew him.

"You should be Dean... You need to help Tracer..." The girl said, Which narrowed Dean's eyes. The girl walked closer, She was wearing casual fitted black jeans and a V-neck tight blue blouse which was torn and had left not much to cover her. She was shorter than Dean and she was probably up to Dean's neck.

"How do you know Tracer?" He said a little harsh. The girl coughed a couple of times in her hand and when she stared at her hand it was covered with blood.

"Wow... Do you need some help there?" Dean asked. The girl shook her head no. "Well... It's been forever since we last had a guest in here, Believe me, These guys do not like guests. I told her I could help her but she just ignored me and when I tried to take her hand and make her listen to me but she just... Beat the shit out of me I guess, And then a couple of demons ran after her after they thought I'm dead." The girl said, A little angry at Tracer, And she had the right to, She was beaten up real good. "The girl was literally blinking around me and punching every possible spot, She was ninety percent sure I was one of the demons after I told her she is in the purgatory..." The girl finally looked into Dean's eyes, Dean froze when he saw the girl's stunning green eyes, And he couldn't lie... She was pretty beautiful.

"So we can use our powers in here..." Dean whispered to himself, "Well... Um... I didn't quite get your name..." Dean said, waiting for the girl to give him her name but the girl just looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Oh... Name... Right... Sorry, no one asks anyone's name in here, Kinda forgot the meaning of the word... I'm Rose." Dean smiled at the name.

"Well, Rose... How can I find Tracer?" Dean asked with a half-hearted smile on his face. Rose chuckled at him, He rose his eyebrow in surprise.

"You can't. The only way to save someone in here is by loving them... And I don't mean sexually." Rose said, Dean blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Continue..." He said.

"The only one who can touch her in here is the person who is in love with her. And judging by what happened earlier, You ain't in love with her." She said and chuckled again. Dean glared at her and shook his head.

"Anyone with the gift of sight could tell I'm not in love with her... Now... Miss Rose. How the hell can I go back to my own world?" He asked and Rose smiled and walked toward him in an erotic way, With her hips going side by side.

"Why do you wanna leave... We'll have so much fun here." She smiled seducing. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Answer this question and I'll tell you what I'll do next," Dean said. Rose nodded. "Who are you and where are you from? You sure as hell do not have horns and stuff like demons." He asked. The girl's expression changed and she frowned.

"I was... I was sent here by my dad." Her voice cracked by the word dad. Dean's eyes widened in confusion.

"Oh... Daddy issues. Yikes." He joked but the girl didn't seem to laugh at the moment. "What happened?" He asked. Rose started walking around him with her hands crossed.

"My dad was an abusive and drunk idiot. He... He killed my mother and tried to kill me, But little did he know... I killed him first." Rose's expression darkened and her frown got deeper.

"But anyway... Who cares. Let's help you get out of here." She said and walked close to Dean and they were nose to nose, Dean stared at her casually and she stared back, She slowly leaned up and put her lips on Dean's. She started kissing him and Dean kissed back, After a long time of kissing Rose pulled away and smiled at Dean and Dean gave her a charming smile. He could swear he saw her teary eyes as she cleaned them up with the back of her hand.

"It was an honor to meet you, Dean. Don't leave Tracer here okay?" She whispered while her hands were on Dean's shirt.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Dean asked curiously. Rose looked down at the ground. "She reminds me of myself when I first entered here. I was afraid and I was only a little girl back then. I didn't belong here, Only God knows why I'm still alive... Anyway. Time to go big boy." Dean didn't understand what she meant. She walked closer and put her hand on his chest, Where his heart was placed. Dean felt dizzy and he fell to the ground... A couple of moments passed and Dean woke up by the fireplace. He panicked and looked around harshly, Finding Serina sitting by their side and staring at him with a worry expression.

"Dean?" She said, Her hands were on his cheeks and she was trying to calm him. He was gasping for air but after realizing he was back in the actual world, He sighed and stared at Serina.

"I know how can we save Tracer..." He said and stood up, Walking toward his books shelf and starting looking for something. Serina looked confused, She stood up and stood by Dean's side.

"Lighten me, boy," Serina said. Dean laughed while he found what he needed. It was a bottle of purple liquid. He ran toward Amélie and opened her mouth with his hand and poured the liquid down her throat and after the bottle was empty he sat there and looked at the confused Serina.

"The only way we can save her is by sending someone that truly loves her," Dean said in a poetic way which made Serina chuckle. "So... What are you suggesting?" Serina asked. Dean narrowed his eyes and laughed quietly.

"Dude... I know you are an Angel and what so ever but how can't you get this? This two love each other more than I love watching supernatural at night. So... We send Amélie, She should be able to pull it off. And I don't know how, But I know all the ingredient that we need to make that thing and bring her back." Dean said and sighed, Waiting for Amélie to wake up, He had given her a liquid that would awaken the people who were under sleeping curses, That would have work on Amélie as well... He hoped.

"Wait... Amélie and Tracer?" Serina's mouth dropped. "Two... Two women? Togeather?" She said in confusion and shock. Dean laughed quite hard and after his laughter was done he patted her on her back and smiled.

"Oh, my Angel... Nothing's impossible. Not in this world." As they were talking, Dean could hear some whispers coming from Amélie. He turned and saw Amélie's open eyes.

"Where am i..." Amélie whispered. She slowly tried to sit and after she succeeded she noticed Tracer's lifeless body, She gasped in fear and put her hands on Tracer's cheek and started tapping it softly...

"Tracer... Tracer... Please answer me... Lena..." Her eyes started to tear up and her chin started to twitch. Dean tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, We found a way to bring her back. But we are going to need your help." Dean said, Trying to keep Amélie as calm as possible.

"I'll do anything, Just save her. Please..." Amélie said, Tears dropping from her eyes rapidly. Serina flew by her side and embraced her.

"We need you to go to the purgatory and find Tracer. And you both have to drink something that we'll make and then you have to go to a temple and find a portal and enter it." Serina said casually. Dean slapped his forehead and sighed.

"You really think she just got what you said?" He asked. Serina smiled and looked at him.

"You've become a fool as I see my lord. I'm an Angel. When I want someone to know something they'll know it." She said and smiled at Amélie.

"Okay... Give me the thing and send me there," Amélie said, Her sobbing was now gone and she was trying to be strong and save Tracer just like Tracer saved hers.

"We don't have the ingredient unfortunately but I promise you I'll find them soon," Serina said, Amélie sat with her knees crawled into her chest and she put her head in between her knees and started sobbing again.

"Hey Hey don't cry... We do have the ingredient. I know what we need and I have all of them in my basement." Dean said happily. Amélie brought her head up and smiled.

"Great... I'm waiting... Please do it faster." Amélie said and Dean ran out of the house and toward the basement.

* * *

 **At the Purgatory.**

Tracer was running from the demons, Her breath was getting harsher and harsher and she was getting tired from running. She turned her head and the demons were still following her, to her favor she had an idea. She slowed down her running so the demons would be a little closer to her and after they were close enough she blinks forward and the demons kept running while they got to her she rewound time and went back to where she blinked and after she was there she blinked toward a mountain which was nearby. The demons lost her and she finally was alone with no demons trying to kill her, She started gasping for air and tried to find a safe place to spend the night at. As she was looking she found a cave up the mountain. She blinked toward it and entered it carefully, Ready for any intruder but fortunately there were none of them there. She looked around the cave and laid down and closed her eyes, Thinking about the girl she met and off course beat up because she thought she was a demon, But now she doubted if she was a demon, Judging by the looks of the demons. She sighed and her eyes started to tear up.

"Please... Someone save me..."

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Dean finally came back and laughed.

"I got it." He said with a bottle with green liquid in his hand. "Now... All you need to do is to touch Tracer and you'll be transferred to purgatory." Dean said and walked toward them but Serina shook her head.

"That only works for you cause you used to be a god who actually controlled purgatory. I should be the one transferring her there." Serina said and took the bottle from Dean's hand and stood by Amélie's side.

"Are you ready honey?" Serina said. Amélie took a deep breath and nodded. Serina looked at Dean and smiled.

"We'll be back soon." She said and they both disappeared. Dean took a deep breath and noticed Angela laying down by the fireplace, He walked toward it and sit by her side and stared at her. "Hey, Sister... What's up..." He found the word sister awkwardly weird. "We're going to save Tracer, So just relax," He said and laid down by her side and closed his eyes, Waiting for Serina to come back.

* * *

Serina and Amélie were now in a dark and weird place. Amélie looked around and she noticed that she was in a building, A very familiar building as well...

"Serina... Where are we?" Amélie asked, Afraid a little. Serina smiled.

"Shhh... Don't be afraid, Everything will be okay." She said and took Amélie's hand and started walking.

"Serina... This doesn't look like purgatory to me." She was trying real hard to remember the place and she did... Her eyes widened... She was in the Talon's hideout.

"Let me go," Amélie screamed and tried to free herself from Serina but it didn't work, She was too strong. Serina stopped, Infront of them stood a woman with her back facing Amélie and Serina.

"My goddess, Here she is, As you wished." Serina smiled. Amélie froze, She didn't know what was happening.

"Good. Now... Leave us alone and tell Dean that you sent Amélie to the purgatory." The woman said with a sweet voice.

"Yes, my goddess," Serina said and disappeared. Amélie tried to run but it seemed like an energy or something was stopping her from moving.

"Who the hell are you? Let me go..." Amélie yelled, The woman chuckled and turned back.

"Well... You can call me Maggie for now..."

* * *

Serina appeared again in Dean's house and as soon as Dean saw her he stood up and walked toward her.

"So... Did you send Amélie to the purgatory?" Dean asked Serina smiled innocently.

"Yes... Safe and Easy."

* * *

 **Hi. :P hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please follow and review, It will keep me going :P Thank you all i love you guys and girls**


	13. Love toward the sun

**YOOO, My boyz and Girlz whats up, Sorry for the long delay I've had to study for some exams, Which left me a little time to write, Sorry again :P. Hope you guys enjoy the story. PLEASE tell me what you think about the story and if it's boring you or not :D Come on... I mean we have 32 followers but only a couple of you guys and girls review and tell me what you actually about the story. Please buckle up and tell me everything you've been thinking so far. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **MANDUDE: Heeey. Whats up. Yeah i had some problems in my grammar back then but now i think I've improved. So let me know what you think about the story :P Thank you for the review.**

 **BerySama: Theeere she is :D Whats up. Thank you for the compliment and if you didn't have a good year (neither did i) I hope you'll have a VERY good year now :P I really don't have time to play Overwatch but I'm gonna install it again so i can play with you :D I will** **consider bringing Pharah into the story but it will probably take some time because right now I don't have a good idea on how to involve her in the story, Thank you for the review, Love yah.**

 ***eats the candy and drinks the water and sighs- "Uh... You scared me"- Turns back and sees the statue again, Yells like a girl and falls on the ground. Statue suddenly grins and starts dancing like a crazy person!**

 **Harvestos : Heey. Thank you for review I appreciate it. Do not worry my friend. The story will come back to the old romance between Amiele** **and Tracer very soon. So keep reading cause after a couple of chapters the story would be a romance/humor mostly.**

* * *

It was around 3 A.M and Tracer was still looking for a hideout. The demons were everywhere and if they saw her they would have just try to reap her throat out...

As she was crunching around the jungle, Trying to hide from the demons around her she saw a cave, But if she wanted to get to the cave she first needed to go through the demons, Which wasn't much of a problem for someone who could blink anywhere she wanted. She slowly walked toward the cave and when she got close enough, She blinked into the cave. It wasn't the best idea, The cave could have been a "home" to the demons around. But she had no choice, She hadn't slept in two days and she didn't have anything to drink or eat... So she wasn't so healthy at the moment. The cave was dark and she couldn't really see anything, But thankfully, The light from her accelerator was helping a little... As she crunched around the cave to make sure no demons were there, She heard a small noise coming from the back of the cave. She pulled out the sharp wood that she made herself and started walking toward the source of the sound. She saw a body laying on the ground, Judging by the size and muscles it was a female. She slowly sat near the body and put her free hand on the body, Shaking it for any reaction, Her other hand ready to attack. The body did not move at all, As Tracer was becoming sure about the fact that she was either dead or paralyzed, Something took her hand and brought her near the body, A sharp knife connected to her throat. She gasped and froze, Not moving a muscle, She slowly closed her eyes and accepted the fact that she was about to die. But nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and her mouth dropped from what she saw... It was Amélie... Her eyes were wet with tears and her nose was red...

"T... Tracer...?" Amélie said, Her voice was shaking and tears were dropping like rain on a winter day. She jumped at her and hugged her as tight as she could, Sobbing. Tracer didn't know if she was dreaming or not. But she was sure that the feeling that she had was real, The feeling she had when "Amélie" hugged her was so damn real that she couldn't deny it. But she couldn't trust the girl in front of her... She was in purgatory after all... Anything could have happened. She backed off and stood up, Pointing the wood at Amélie, As she did... Amélie stared at her with a confused look on her face... It seemed so real... But after everything that Tracer had seen in purgatory, She couldn't trust a living thing. She wanted to... But she just couldn't, She would love to see Amélie again, But not in purgatory...

"Who are you?" Tracer asked with a serious face. Amélie gave her a sad chuckle and cleaned her tears.

"Off course you are not Tracer... You're just another illusion," Amélie said, She was trying to stop herself from sobbing again but she couldn't control her feelings. Tracer's grip softened a little. She turned her back toward Amélie and slapped herself. Amélie looked at her confused.

"Illusions are getting more stupid every time, Aren't they?" Amélie told herself, Sighed and lied back on the ground again. Tracer ran toward her and hugged her.

"Oh my god... I'm not dreaming..." Tracer said and started crying in happiness. Amélie laughed and hugged her back, "It is you..." Amélie said. She hugged for a couple of seconds and then tracer pulled away. Her eyes wet with happy tears.

"How the hell did you get here Amélie?" She asked, Smiling. Amélie sighed and stared at the ground.

* * *

Maggie walked closer to Amélie and caressed Amélie's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Well... How are you doing my darling?" Maggie asked with a devilish smile. Amélie closed her eyes in disgust and turned her face away, She knew she couldn't fight her... There were hundred of soldiers behind her. She stared at them confused... If Maggie had hundred of bodyguards, How many did she have in her 'army' of soldiers? Maggie turned back and faced her guards.

"What do you think honey? This is a small part of my army of fearless and ready to die soldiers... Now that I finally know where my fool brother is I can go there and kill him, You don't know how does it feel to even think about it... Reaping his throat and watching him die... That's just... Great." She smiled while thinking about the scene... Her smile disappeared and she turned back to face Amélie. Amélie chuckled.

"Who are you? Why do you think you can kill him? He is much more powerful than you... He will delete your army from the face of the earth." Amélie said with a smile. Maggie started laughing hard.

"Oh right... You don't know about the Gods... I'm Cyrena, The God of Revenge... And my stupid brother... Ceziles, The God of powers, Died by my hands. But apparently he was too 'powerful' to die, And his soul was sent to this pathetic planet of yours. In order to kill him, I need to kill his human form with the real soul. So... I found him and possessed his human form's sister and got her killed on a mission, So it would weaken him, and now I have his sister's dead body under control so I can manipulate him... The poor thing still can see and feel what I do. But well... I don't care." She said with a smile. Amélie's chin twitched in disgust.

"Why are you doing this to your own brother?" Amélie asked. Cyrena looked at her with a ravenous look.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Little girl... Throw her in jail... And Amélie... If you do anything wrong... I'll throw you in my army's camp... And they will not be gentle with you." Cyrena said and pointed at her crew to get Amélie and throw her in jail... They did as she said and two big soldiers took her hands and took her in a very small and uncomfortable little dark room. They left her there, She sighed and covered her face with her hands, Trying not to cry and stay strong... If she didn't make it to purgatory, Tracer would die. As she was thinking about any possible chance for her to get away from there she recalled that she had the poison that Dean and Serina made... She quickly took it from her leggings and stared at it... Wondering what would happen if she drank it on earth. She closed her eyes and sighed and drank the whole bottle... After a minute... She blacked out.

* * *

"And... That's how I got here." Amélie said to Tracer. Tracer just looked at her with a shocked face.

"You... You didn't have to do all this for me Amélie..." Tracer said with teary eyes. Amélie chuckled sadly.

"Are you serious? You went through hell to get me back and save me... I had to do this... And even if you hadn't done anything for me... I still couldn't... I..." She paused. "I couldn't live without you... You are the only reason I'm still alive, The only reason I still have hope... I couldn't lose you." she started sobbing quietly, Trying to hide it. Tracer looked at her with a loving glare, Tears falling from her eyes.

"I... I lo..." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nevermind... What are those bruises on your body? Are you hurt?" She said with a concerned voice. Looking for a cut or wound on Amélie's body. Amélie took Tracer's hands and started mumbling, Stopping her from checking her wounds.

"I... I guess something is happening to me... I took the poison that I was supposed to bring here to bring you back, But Serina was actually working for Maggie and she brought me to Maggie's hideout. She had me in a dark room and I was freaking out... I thought if I didn't make it here you would die." She crawled into her chest, Shutting her eyes because of the pain she was feeling, "I took the poison and I was sent here. But I guess my body is still there... And whatever they do to it I will take the effect in here. They are torturing me Tr..." She groaned in pain as a deep cut appeared on her right arm, Bleeding harshly. Tracer quickly put the palm of her hand on Amélie's wound, Trying to stop the bleeding. She promised to herself to kill everyone single one of Talon's Soldiers, And Maggie. Amélie groaned loudly, She wasn't even able to breathe, She was feeling great pain in her abdomen and... probably everywhere on her body.

"It's going to be okay... It's going to be okay..." As Tracer was trying to calm Amélie, A coughing was heard from behind. She quickly reacted and blinked behind the source of the sound and got the person in a headlock. As she looked closely she noticed the person was Rose...

"Hey hey... Relax, It's me..." Rose said, Tracer slowly pulled away from Rose's neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tracer said in anger, It wasn't because she was mad at Rose or anything... She was mad at herself. Rose smiled while rubbing her neck.

"You're really strong for a girl in your age you knew that?" Rose joked, But it was pretty obvious that Tracer wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Alright look, I'm here to help the hottie over there," Rose said and pointed at Amélie. Tracer's eyes widened and she gave Rose a confused look.

"How can I believe you?" Tracer asked, With doubt in her voice. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You can't... You either have to trust me or let those bastards torture your love bird to death." As they were talking Amélie started gasping, Like she was getting choked... Rose looked at her with a concerned look.

"Look Tracer... She's going to die, And before she dies she is going to suffer, And off course yell like hell, It will draw demon's attention and it will get us killed as well..." She paused "Let me help her." Tracer sighed deeply with an unsure expression, But she nodded eventually.

"Do whatever you need to do, Just, please... Please save her." Tracer begged, Rose smiled and ran toward Amélie and sat by her side, She was burning, Her fever would kill her before the pain would.

"I have to warn you though, I never tried it before... I mean I have, But I don't know if she would still be alive on the other side... I mean on earth." She said casually and put her hand on Amélie's forehead. She closed her eyes and started muttering some kind of spell, After a couple of minutes she stood up and clapped her hands togeather. Amélie looked relaxed and she wasn't groaning anymore, She seemed asleep.

"She'll wake up in about a minute or so... She's good to go... For now." Rose said and started walking out of the cave.

"Hey..." Tracer called her out. Rose turned back with her hands crossed and looked at Tracer.

"Why are you helping us?" Tracer asked. Rose stared down at the ground and smiled half-heartedly.

"You know Dean?" Rose asked, Still looking at the ground. Tracer nodded.

"You might as well know that he had someone who he loved very much, And she loved him more than anything in the whole universe? Off course not Dean... Ceziles." Rose said, Biting her lips in anger. Tracer already knew what it was about.

"Wait... You are the person he was in love with?" Tracer asked. Rose nodded with a sad face.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked, Rose, She sighed deeply and finally looked into Tracer's eyes.

"He saved my life... And after I heard he was dead... I came to purgatory to punish myself... Because it was all my fault..." Rose's eyes started to tear up but she easily stopped herself. As Tracer wanted to talk to her and comfort her, Amélie started moaning. They quickly turned and ran toward her, Amélie leaned on the wall by her side and stared at Rose.

"Thank you..." She said with a low tone, Rose just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Well... If you want you can stay here... We're alone as well." She said. Rose smiled.

"Nah... I guess I'll get going," As she was talking a thunder was heard and it started raining fast. Rose looked outside of the cave and scratched the back of her head.

"Deal. I'll stay," She said and they both smiled.

Rose laid down near Amélie and Tracer sat by Amélie's side and put Amélie's head on her thigh, caressing her hair. Amélie closed her eyes and relaxed

"Tracer?" She paused for a moment... "What did you want to tell me earlier?" Amélie asked, Tracer panicked a little but didn't show it and pretended she didn't know what Amélie was talking about.

"The thing you were about to say but changed the subject and started talking about my wounds." Amélie cleared her point and Tracer knew she had no escape.

"It was nothing Amélie... Just let it go." Tracer said in a trembling voice, Amélie noticed her anxiety and smiled.

"I love you too," Amélie said... Tracer stared at her with her jaw dropped, She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Rose sat by their side and glared at them.

"Wait... Are you two... Are you two like... Togeather?" Rose asked with a curious tone. "If you two are about to have sex, please do it either sometime later or somewhere else, I need to rest," Rose said and started taking off her torn up clothes. Tracer and Amélie both stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amélie asked. Rose rolled her eyes and giggled quietly, Trying to hide it from her 'roommates'.

"What?... I sleep naked. Haven't you two seen each other naked yet?" Rose asked curiously, An innocent grin on her face. Amélie and Tracer gave each other an awkward look which made Rose laugh.

"Oh come on Amélie, Let her be comfortable. Go on... it's okay." Tracer smiled and stared at Rose's body with a thrilled look, Both Amélie and Rose stared at her with narrowed and confused eyes.

"I mean... I just want you to be comfortable so you wouldn't have to leave." Tracer said again, Trying to clean the mess she made. She opened her mouth to talk again but Amélie stopped her.

"Just don't... Sweetie... Don't..." Amélie said, Smiling. Rose's eyebrow rose in confusion and she stared at them, "Okay then..." Rose said and before either of them could say anything she took off her shirt... Wearing nothing underneath it. Amélie blushed, So did Tracer... Both trying not to stare at her body. Rose noticed their stress and smirked, She pulled her hand through her white hair and stared at them with her green eyes and started unbuttoning her jeans. Amélie closed her eyes and brought her hand up toward her.

"Alright, I think that's enough lady." She said, Bitting her lower lip from embarrassment. Rose smiled.

"First... Call me Rose. And second, don't worry hottie, I have my panties on."

* * *

 **Yep... Hope you guys and girls enjoyed it :P I'm really trying to write as much as possible but school is being a pain in the butt. :P Please review and let me know what you think about the story. Love you guys**


	14. A Glimmer of Hope

**Helloooo my dear old friends. yes yes... I've been away for quite a while now but trust me life hasn't been kind in the past couple of years, fortunately things are getting better over time and I've found some open hours to dedicate to my writing, I think that you'll notice my English has gotten somehow better which is nice I guess. I really hope that you all forgive me for being away for this long and just enjoy this new rather short chapter I've written, It's been a while since I've written anything so pardon me if the story feels a bit off. Love you all 3**

* * *

"I think It's best if you just keep your underwear on, These psychos may find us in here and I don't want to be running around with a naked chick by my side." Amélie insisted. Rose let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Alright, if you say so." She said and she started to put her clothes back on. Tracer on the other hand, was staring at Amélie, Thinking about what was going to happen to her when they got back… But Rose snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well I'm fully clothed, And now that I can think clearly I realized that it's best if one of us stays awake and guards the cave. I can do it since you two must be exhausted." Rose started to walk toward the exit of the cave but Tracer stopped her.

"Um… I can do it, I… I'm not gonna be able to sleep anyways, would be better if you slept near Amélie and made sure she doesn't have one of those panic attacks again" She whispered so Amélie couldn't hear them.

"Oh, well, that's a tough offer to decline," She could hear the pain in Tracer's voice, the hurt tone that showed how much she cared for her friend. She knew that Tracer had to rest but it wasn't like Tracer would take no for an answer.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal, I will make sure your lovebird stays safe", Tracer smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She then left the cave without even glancing at Amélie, She couldn't… Seeing her hurt was killing her, She just had to make sure that she was going to be okay, she got into this whole mess because of Tracer, She couldn't let anything happen to Amélie.

Rose slowly walked toward the confused Amélie and sat down by her side, The darkness of the cave had become second nature to them by now, Amélie looked at Rose for a moment and looked back at Tracer who was sitting on a stone in front of the cave with her arms on her knees, She seemed as if she was drowning in thoughts.

"So… I assume Tracer offered to stay up?" Amélie asked, her eyes still fixed on Tracer with a sad frown.

"Yeah, She did." Rose simply answered, "I don't know the two of you much, but I can tell that you care about each other, are you two just friends or is it something more… if you don't mind me asking?" She asked quietly, the question was a risky one but she didn't have much to lose, Amélie looked at her with an uncertain look and sighed.

"I honestly don't know… she's one of the kindest people I've had the pleasure to be friends with." The word 'friend' seemed unfamiliar to her, She didn't have anyone worthy enough to be called a friend in a long time. "But I don't think I'm good enough for it to be something more." She continued, Her voice was shaky and low, Rose could barely hear her.

"You know what… I think you should talk to her." Rose said. Amélie narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You see… You're in a purgatory and honestly, there's no guarantee for a tomorrow in here, if I were you I would want Tracer to know that I liked her." Rose continued. Amélie shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Just sleep, You're starting to talk a lot of nonsense," Amélie said under her breathe, but if she wasn't going to lie to herself, Rose's words made her wonder.

Rose chuckled and laid down on the ground with her arm under her head, Closing her eyes slowly, "Good night pumpkin" She mumbled. Amélie sighed and a small smile appeared on her face, "Yeah… Good night." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tracer was guarding for quite a while now, It's been a long time since Amélie and Rose fell asleep and she was starting to feel uncomfortable in the silence of the forest, she could hear herself breathing clearly. She stood up from her stone and started to walk around in a circle, Her only thoughts were about Amélie, If her body was in fact still with those animals only god knows what's going to happen to her after they manage to escape… Then it hit her, They didn't even know how they were going to get out of purgatory. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath to stop the tears that were forming out of anger and helplessness. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky to distract herself, It was dark and not a single star could be seen, just the odd-looking moon that made her feel uneasy. As she was staring at the moon she felt a cold breeze against her cheek giving her the chills, she naturally looked to her side and her heart skipped a beat as she saw a horde of demon-like creatures coming toward the cave from a distance, thy were easily six feet tall and had horns bigger than her arm with claws sharper than still and a brown furry skin. She was frozen for a moment but luck was on her side as the horde didn't seem to notice her, But she didn't have much time as they were walking toward them and it wouldn't take long until they reached them. She slowly crunched toward the cave, trying to make as little noise as possible. She calmy shook Amélie and Rose with her hands.

"What… huh, what is it" They mumbled as they woke up from their cold sleep.

"Guys we've got to hurry, there's a pack of demons coming toward us we have to get out of here, come on," She said with a stressed tone, Rose and Amélie quickly stood up but Amélie nearly fell as the wounds on her chest stabbed her. She groaned in pain and tried to stand straight, but the pain was nearly unbearable. Tracer quickly went by her side and put Amélie's hand on her shoulder, Trying to help her stand.

"Come on we don't have much time," Rose whispered as she walked to the exit to look around and spot the horde.

"Are you okay? Can… Can you walk?" Tracer stuttered. Amélie nodded in pain as she leaned onto Tracer's body, Thankfully she wasn't all that heavy.

"Guys they're coming, we're not going to be able to outrun them" Rose hesitated.

"Hey listen to me" She said as she tried to get Tracer's attention, "Take her to the west side of the cave and then after you meet the black river turn to the left and you'll see another cave, meet me there, I'll deal with them" Tracer wanted to talk but Rose stopped her "Trust me… now go." Tracer was not sure what to do but she didn't seem to have any other option so she nodded and started to walk Amélie toward the direction that Rose gave them, As soon as they exited the cave the horde seemed to see them and they roared furiously, Charging toward them, Rose exited the cave toward the horde, walking exactly in their direction, She started to count… there seemed to be at least five or six of them, She looked back to check on her companions and realized that they had already gone a fair distance. She looked back at the fuming demons rushing toward her, It wouldn't take much time until they'd reach her. She leaned forward and brought her hands to her side as a shadowy figure outlet itself from her body, an exact replica of Rose… She screamed in agony as it felt that her soul was being taken away. Her eyes turned into pure darkness and her fingers turned into razor-sharp claws with a black glow and the figure seemed to copy her every movement, She smirked at the doomed horde…

"Come to mama…" She hissed with an evil tone as she charged toward the demons with her hands on her side ready to strike, she slashed through the first one with ease as her shadow ruthlessly gutted the other ones, She beheaded every demon that she saw and yet gave no mercy to the body as she tore them apart. Blood pouring from her claws and her white hair was now coloured red, an evil laugh let itself out as she kept stabbing the very last one… the silence of the forest was now restored as the last unfortunate body hit the ground. Rose was breathing heavily as the shadow walked in front of her and seemed to stare deep into Rose's endless dark eyes…

"One day you'll give in to the darkness…" The shadow whispered sharply as it entered Rose's body, Making her cry in torment, it felt as if every fibre of her being was torn apart and then reassigned. She dropped to her knees, her eyes and hands returned to normal and she started to cough blood, Breathing seemed like an impossible task at the moment… it took her a few moments to get back her full conscious, She looked around at the massacre that was her doing and yelled in anger as she punched the ground rapidly, she didn't stop until her hands lost feeling and the skin on her hand was torn, the pain would help her get distracted from her surrounding, she stood up as she sobbed, trying to ignore the blood and the bodies by her side and walked toward the cave that Tracer and Amélie were supposed to meet her at, every step she took she heard the sound of blood or the bone of a demon crushing, each sound sent a shiver down her spine, she tried to ignore everything and just walked away from the corpses, not looking back…

"Get yourself together Rose… a day will come when you'll be at peace… but it's not today." She tried to comfort herself as she walked toward the cave with blood everywhere on her body, not letting her forget the slaughter she committed, they were demons, true… but she still felt like a monster.

thirty minutes passed until Rose reached the place, she noticed Tracer sitting above Amélie in the back of the cave. Amélie seemed to be sleeping and Tracer was just staring at her. Tracer's eyes had gotten black from the lack of sleep and she could barely keep them open… Rose slowly walked in, startling Tracer and making her gasp. Fortunately, it didn't seem to wake up Amélie.

"Sorry… didn't mean to scare you." Rose apologized as she sat by Tracer's side and leaned back on the rock behind her, sighing in exhaustion. Tracer looked horrified from all the blood on Rose's body.

"Oh… yea I kinda had to deal with them in a rather… unusual way to say the least." She whispered, being careful not to wake Amélie. Tracer was shocked but she tried to keep calm.

"Um… are you hurt?" She asked, true empathy in her voice, it didn't seem to be an ice breaker. Rose gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yes honey I'm fine, you've got to have a few tricks in your sleeve to survive in here after all."

"Thank you… For saving us. I really owe you." Tracer said, trying not to look at her out of shame. Rose noticed and she put her hand on Tracer's chin, gentely forcing her to make eye contact.

"You don't owe me anything okay? you two are the first humans I've seen in the past couple of decades so it would be a shame if you died." She joked which made Tracer chuckle… "Um… Rose?" Tracer stuttered.

"What is it?"

"Is there any way for us to leave here?" Tracer asked. she seemed so fragile and so helpless.

"Well… There's a portal that is told to be a bridge to the living world…" Rose said uncertainly, Tracer's eyes seemed to fill with hope. "But… it's also told that it comes with a great price, And I don't know what that means" she continued.

"Do you know where this portal is?" Tracer asked. she was willing to risk everything, anything to save Amélie and get her out of here.

"Well yes and no… The portal changes its place but I should be able to find it." Rose said with a firm kind voice, Tracer's smile widened and she came closer and hugged Rose, catching her off guard.

"Thank you…" Tracer said with a low voice. Rose didn't know what to do so she just slowly wrapped her hands around Tracer as well…

"Don't mention it…" She replied. "For now lets just get some sleep, this place is safe from the creatures, they despise the water so we can all sleep in peace, Tomorrow I'll wake up and look for the portal, You two just wait for me in here" She continued, Tracer slowly pulled away and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "Okay… That seems like a great plan" She smiled.

"Alright… Good night then." Rose said and laid down to her side, bringing her legs up to her chest and hiding her bloody hands in between. Tracer found the way that she slept very cute and giggled quietly. "Good night…" She laid by Amélie's side and stared at her for a few seconds, she then slowly and gently kissed her forehead.

 _"I'm sorry Amélie… I'm sorry for everything... I... I love you, and maybe one day I'll be brave enough to tell you that,"_ She thought to herself as she drifted into sleep, Thinking about how she would tell Amélie that she loved her after they escaped.

* * *

 **Well, would you look at that... Honestly, I've got a weird feeling about this chapter maybe because I haven't written in a long time and I'm doubting myself, tell me if you enjoyed the chapter and if it was any good, and FYI (spoilers)... In the next chapters, we won't see much of Dean/Maggie since I hated the last couple of chapters as I read them now and I felt that they lacked a good Tracer/Widowmaker storyline and I apologize for that. Just another quick thing, would you guys prefer Rose to be sort of 'saved' and brought into the living world with Tracer and Amélie (She won't be annoying I promise) or would you prefer her to be saved and then kind of leave the story just like Dean and Maggie?**

 **Again... Sorry for the delay between the chapters (lmao calling a year and a half a delay, nice) and I'm waiting for your comments 3**

 **~Talon**


End file.
